The Lights Behind Her Eyes
by The Lost Mystic Ranger
Summary: (Set before the Stranger within Part I) A young girl was found in the forest that contained the Mystic Realm home to the Mystic Force. What happens when she is saved from a creature made of stone by the one and only Blue Mystic Ranger? This is her story...
1. Chapter 1

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 1

Name: Rosanna

Age: 18 years old.

Looks: Dark red hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

Personality: Kind, smart, stubborn and naive.

Occupation: Sorceress-in-training

Mentor: Susan the sorceress of the river.

* * *

**The day after the Great War:**

Susan wandered through the once green forest which was now full of debris from the battle that had occurred the day before searching for any remains of her brother and lover. Nothing. She found nothing except for the ring her brother always wore and the bandanna her lover wore in training and in battle.

"Oh boys..." She sighed sadly holding the items to her chest over her heart. Then the sound a wailing infant filled the air from a little ahead of her. Susan followed the wailing and found a baby girl wrapped in a yellow blanket with red lining crying next to a young man who Susan knew as one of Sir Leanbow's pupils called.

"Roden!" Susan gasped kneeling next to him and shaking his shoulder gently. He stirred slightly and groaned gently nudging the crying infant towards her. He struggled to form his words.

"Take... Rosanna. Daggeron has... Bowen... Keep Rose safe... and don't tell her... until... the time... is..." He was fading fast then Susan took the quietening infant in her arms as Roden breathed.

"Right..." Then Susan saw the lights in his eyes fade and vanish.

"Roden? Roden, wake up. Roden...?" Susan asked then gently shut her friend's eyes as a sign of respect and looked at the infant.

"Rosanna, your mother and father are so worried about you and your brother." The infant squirmed slightly and made a small baby noise.

"I'll look after you, sweetheart, don't you worry." Susan promised the baby before getting up and heading home...


	2. Chapter 2

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 2

Eighteen years had past since the Great War and Rosanna had blossomed into a fine young woman but a troublesome apprentice.

"Rose, you need to concentrate." Susan told her when her apprentice had turned herself into a goat.

"I am concentrating! I just can't do it!" Rosanna replied stubbornly. Susan sighed and turned her back into her normal self.

"Thank you." Rosanna muttered getting up off her hands and knees then she brushed down her skirt. Susan had to watch what she called her ward sometimes. She was nearly the spitting image of her mother and yet she sometimes acted like her father. On one occasion Susan nearly called Rosanna 'Udonna' because the similarities were so great.

"Rose," Susan sighed then looked her ward in the eye.

"You can do it, you just need to believe that you can." Rosanna nodded then notice the sad nearly pained look in her mentors gaze making her nod and ask.

"Do you really think I can do this?" Her nervous were getting to her as her mentor smiled and nodded before asking her to gather the list of ingredients she was given.

"I'll be back soon." Rosanna promised her with a smile before dashing out their small cottage and through their village before reaching the bank of the river where she skipped over the floating stones with a smile and a giggle as she saw some of the children wave her off on her journey. Rosanna checked her list as she gathered each item required then as she was about to start home a monstrous roar erupted from behind her. She froze for a moment then slowly turned to find a monster made completely of rock. Rosanna didn't think what she was doing, she was just slowly backing way from the monster, never looking away from it as it followed her. _Alright, remain calm, it might be friendly. _She thought trying to be positive as the monster put out its hand. Rosanna hesitantly out stretched her shaking hand and was only millimetres away from touching the creature when it roared again and raised its fist above her before bringing it down. Rosanna flinched before being knocked side ways by a figure dressed completely in blue with the old mystic seal on its belt.

"Are you alright?" The figure asked and Rosanna nodded staring at the figure who got up and was joined by others dress like it.

"Ready Rangers?" The one in red asked and the others agreed before battling and defeating the rock creature. Rosanna gathered her wits and gathered her things together before getting up and facing the group who had saved her.

"Thank you for saving me." she thanked them quietly with a small smile. The rangers powered down to reveal the ones she knew as the the Mystic Force. Her eyes widened as she took a sharp in take of breath before going into a deep bow saying.

"You are the Mystic Force. I didn't know- recognise- you." The blue mystic shook her head at the smirk that had appeared on her green comrade before gently putting her hand on Rosanna's shoulder telling her not to bow. Rosanna rose and thanked them again for saving her.

"What's your name?" The pink one asked with a smile.

"Rosanna but everyone calls me Rose or Ro." She smiled slightly then heard her mentor and friend calling her name.

"I have to go. Thank you again for saving me." Rosanna said with a small bow before hurrying away to her mentor and friend.

"There you are. I've been so worried about you Rose." Susan told her student engulfing her in a hug. Her friend, a young female elf called Mayna, nodded in agreement with her friend.

"When Susan asked if I had seen you she looked fit to burst with worry, Ro." Mayna told the young sorceress-in-training. Rosanna nodded and apologised repeatedly until Susan hushed her and asked why she had been so late.

"I had a little trouble. This monster made out of rock nearly crushed me and it would of if it hadn't of been for the Mystic Force who saved me. The blue mystic got me out of the way." Rosanna explained and Mayna got all excited.

"You met the Mystic Force? What are they like? Are any of them cute? Are any of them-"

"Mayna, please, shut up." Susan told the over excited teenager who quickly shut her mouth but kept up her impish smile. Rosanna smiled and giggled slightly at her friend's questions and at the order her mentor had issued.

"Rose, you're not hurt are you? No broken bones or anything?" Susan started to panic. Since the Great War she has raised Rosanna as if she was her own daughter and intended on caring for her like that until it was time for her to know about her real heritage. Rosanna chuckled and shook her head.

"Susan, I'm fine. Stop panicking." She said trying to calm her mentor. Susan nodded then took the apprentice by the hand and said.

"You're coming home, now." Rosanna nodded and linked arms with Mayna.

"You never answered my questions." Mayna stated and Rosanna laughed.

"And I'm not! I only met them for a spilt second because they saved my hind from a rock monster." Mayna joined her friend in laughing while Susan smiled shaking her head as she muttered.

"Teenagers, what am I going to do with them?" Rosanna squeezed her hand and grinned.

"I will answer one question. One of the boys, the one in green I think, was quite good looking." Mayna squealed slightly and started to bounce as she walked.

"Oh my sweet mystics! You've never said that about a boy before!" Rosanna nudged her as Susan looked at the pair.

"I know that's because most boys here don't really appeal to me." Rosanna said trying to signal to her friend to shut up. Mayna got the hint and grinned.

"Anyway, I've got news about my sister." Susan perked up and listened. She knew Mayna's family well enough to be considered a family friend and the extension of her apprentice being friends with the youngest of the clan helped.

"How is she?" She asked and Mayna grinned.

"Fine and expecting." Rosanna and Susan stopped staring at the smug elf next to them.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" Mayna squealed and Rosanna grinned at her mentor.

"That's wonderful, May! Congrats!" Rosanna grinned and hugged her friend who was smiling broadly. Susan joined their hug and gave her congratulations before they arrived outside the cottage.

"Bye guys. Don't get lost Ro! I mean it!" Mayna called over her shoulder as she ran to her home down the woodland path that ran past town and up to a slightly bigger cottage. Rosanna smiled and shook her head turning to Susan who smiled.

"Come, we've got a potion to finish and a spell to practise." Rosanna nodded and followed her into the cottage swiftly being knocked over by the enchanted ball that had escaped the cabinet.

"I hate that ball so much." Rosanna commented when Susan picked it up and tried not to laugh at her apprentice who had her basket on her head. Rosanna removed the basket and looked up at Susan.

"Very funny, Sue." She said then got up with the ingredients. They completed the potion and practised the spell. Rosanna manage to learn it to perfection the twelfth time in the process turning her self into a multitude of creatures.

"Rosie," Susan began at dinner that night. Rosanna looked up from her soup and said.

"No." She knew what her mentor was going to ask. She knew from experience that when Susan wanted something she would call Rosanna 'Rosie'.

"But I haven't even asked yet." Susan said innocently. Rosanna gave her a look then said.

"Again, no." Susan took on a stern look then asked her question.

"Will you go to the river tomorrow? The bit down by the lake?" Rosanna looked at her mentor surprised. She didn't expect that.

"Alright, why do you ask?" Rosanna was growing suspicious of her guardian as Susan merely shrugged and said.

"No reason, I just thought you'd enjoy a day off." Rosanna's suspicions grew to the size until Rosanna finally asked.

"Alright, are you ill? Because you never act like this." Susan smiled and said.

"I just thought you'd like some time off from turning yourself into mystics knows how many animals." Rosanna flushed a delicate pink and finished her soup quietly. The next day was going to be full of surprises for Rosanna...


	3. Chapter 3

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 3

Rosanna walked along the banks of the lake then noticed someone waiting for her on the bank. The gentle breeze rustled the fabric of her white summer dress with each step she took.

"Jason? What are you... Susan." she realised who had set her up to meet the young knight from her village.

"It's been a long time, Rosanna, too long." He flashed his pearly white smile at her making her step back in slight uncomfortable fear.

"What are you doing here?" she asked uncomfortably as she shifted from one foot to the other. Jason flashed her another smile before kneeling before her.

"Rosanna, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Rosanna's eyes widened so much that it nearly looked like she didn't have any eye lids at all. Rosanna wasn't ready for marriage. Everybody knew that. So Rosanna did what she was praised for when she was younger. Ran away from him. She ran through the village, past the cottage, past Mayna who had been on her way to see her and into the forest. Rosanna finally stopped when she reached a log on a small hill and breathed deeply.

"You did the right thing. You did the right thing. Jason knows you aren't ready for marriage! Everybody knows!" Rosanna told herself trying to stop her panicking heart that was going as if it was the heart of a frightened sparrow. Then a yelped of pain made her whip round to find the yellow mystic ranger fighting a purple knight. Rosanna gasped and took off a shoe before running towards them and throwing her shoe at the knights head. It hit him in the back of his head and she called.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" The knight turned as he sent the yellow wizard flying backwards. Rosanna had just realised what she had done when the knight growled.

"I have no business with you, child! Go before you regret what you've started!" Rosanna titled her head upwards and said.

"I won't let you harm my friend." Damn her stubbornness! She thought a couple of seconds later when she started to fight the knight. She dodged numerous blows and landed very few of her own before the other mystics arrived on the scene. All except the pink one.

"Why don't you give up?" The knight asked her as he pushed her back with his shield.

"I won't give up because what you did was wrong! Picking on a weaker person makes you no better than a bully in the playground!" Rosanna countered then knocked the knight's shield out the way and kicked him straight in the chest. The knight stumbled backwards then launched a wolf attack on young girl who soared through the air before landing near the rangers. Her arms ached and in her right leg she felt something brake.

"Are you alright?" The yellow ranger asked after the purple knight had vanished. Rosanna nodded trying to ignore the pain in her leg as she got up. The blue mystic stopped her and said.

"Hold on. Let me look at your leg." Rosanna let her and the mystic gently moved it causing Rosanna to gasp slightly in pain.

"Broken. We need to get her home then let her guardian know that it's broken." The green mystic said and Rosanna shook her head.

"It's too far of a walk from here. I'll just stay here and send a message home." She said quietly going to sit on the tree stump next to her. The red ranger looked at her then asked.

"Aren't you the girl from before? Rosanna?" She nodded and the ranger in yellow asked.

"Why did you help me?" Rosanna looked at him and said.

"What that knight was doing wasn't right. I had to do something, you were getting flattened." They nodded then introduced themselves. Then Madison asked.

"Where do you live?" Rosanna told them about her village near the river and how she came to be in he forest.

"How old are you?" Xander asked and Rosanna told him her age.

"Eighteen? He wanted to marry you when you are eighteen?" Rosanna nodded feeling slightly embarrassed. They asked her a few more questions before she asked.

"Did the knight say that your friend had been turned into a vampire?" Madison nodded with Nick and the other boys. Rosanna gently put her hand on Madison's shoulder then said.

"It must be hard for you knowing that you've got to face your friend." Then she gripped the stump and stood.

"What are you doing? You can't walk on your leg." Charlie, Chip, told her.

"Don't care at the moment. I want to help you and your friend. You helped me so I'm repaying the favour before you ask why." Nick shook his head and told her.

"You are going home so your leg can heal. It's not safe for you to help us." Just then the sound of someone appearing reached their ears and Rosanna turned her head to find her friend.

"There you are! Do you have any idea how wor- Oh my mystic." Mayna said stopping abruptly. Rosanna made introductions then the story of what happened unfolded. Mayna looked confused then sat her friend back on the stump.

"You turned down one of the cutest boys in the village?" Rosanna rolled her eyes and elbowed her friend in the ribs.

"Ow and sorry. First of all we need to get you home, secondly when Susan has sorted out your leg you can help them, agreed?" She looked round at the rangers who nodded reluctantly.

"Do you need any help getting back?" Madison asked and the girls shook their heads. Madison looked at the boys then said.

"You lot go I'll take the home." Rosanna looked confused.

"But-" She started but Madison explained that it would be dangerous for the two to go unguarded. They started to walk, well limp in Rosanna case, back to the village when they saw smoke coming from the village. Too much smoke. Mayna and Rosanna shared a look before Mayna ran towards the village calling for her family. Rosanna froze as something cold ran down her back.

"Susan... Susan!" She yelled then took off and a limpish run with Madison following her in fear of what would happen. They arrived at the village to see some cottages completely burnt to ash, others still burning and only a few left standing. Mayna was with her family getting the story of what had happened. Rosanna stopped looking round. She couldn't see Susan at all.

"Rose!" The village leader called when he saw her. She limped over to him with Madison supporting her slightly.

"My condolences, my dear child, I know she hasn't much time left-"

"Elfred, what are you talking about? I've only just got back from the woods." Rosanna asked hoping he wasn't talking about Susan. Elfred moved aside from the doorway he stood in and showed the young sorceress in. Madison followed curious to what was going on but with hope that Rosanna would be alright.

"She's been asking if there has been any news of you. She hasn't long." The elder of the village told the young girls then stopped in front of a curtain.

"Be warned this is going to be a shock." He warned them then opened the curtain to see the sorceress of the river laying on a small bed looking unhealthily pale and fragile.

"Susan..." Rosanna mumbled and limped over to her guardian and knelt by the bed. Susan stirred slightly and looked at her ward.

"Rosanna, your safe." she sighed gently placing her hand on Rosanna's cheek. Rosanna nodded and cover the cold hand that held her cheek.

"What happened to you, Sue?" She asked trying to keep tears at bay. Susan closed her eyes briefly then opened them again before asking.

"Who's this, Rosanna?" Introductions were made then Susan explained what happened.

"The village was attacked by creatures I hadn't seen in a long time. They are called Hidiacs. Servants of Octomus, The Master. They attacked the village so Jason, Celia- Mayna's other sister- and I fought against them. Jason and Celia are alright but I couldn't take as much damage as I used to." Rosanna leaned in to the hand she was holding to her cheek and told her.

"Why didn't you summon me? I could of helped." But Susan shook her head weakly saying.

"You are one of most important things in my life, I don't want you in danger. After I took a fair beating the Celia screamed and I looked at her instead of the Hidiac I was fighting and she had been thrown into the side of one of the cottages. She was alright but the Hidiac I was fighting slammed its weapon into me so hard it broke skin and into me." Rosanna flinched into her mentor's hand at the thought of the wound it had left. Madison listened patiently ready to offer comfort if need be.

Susan titled Rosanna's head slightly and whispered.

"You look so much like your mother, except your eyes... You have your father's eyes." Rosanna nodded and kissed the palm of Susan's hand as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She felt hopeless, fearful even sorrowful as she watched lights fill Susan's eyes.

"At home there is a letter on my desk, addressed to you. Read it and don't hate me for not telling you in person." Susan told her, her voice growing weak and frail.

"Susan don't go. Please, stay with me." Rosanna begged her guardian.

"I'll always be with you, Rosanna. I love you." Susan whispered. Rosanna returned the 'I love you' and watched as Susan smiled slightly and the lights faded into pure darkness.

"Sue...? Susan come back please! Come back..." She begged then collapsed into sobs. Madison gently wrapped her arms round the weeping girl and tried to comfort her. Elfred put his hand on the blue mystic's shoulder and said.

"I'll look after Rosanna, you can go home." Madison nodded shifting Rosanna into the embrace of the leader before leaving and heading towards Rootcore to help her vampic sister...


	4. Chapter 4

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 4

Elfred had healed and mended Rosanna's leg in time for her to grieve with out rest. She couldn't stop crying. Three hours after she had been sent home alone and read the letter Susan had written to her. She always knew Susan wasn't her mother but she never knew that she had a brother or that he father had been sealed behind the gate to the Underworld and was presumed dead or that she had a cousin who was in the care of Rosanna's mother. No names were mentioned in the letter just that she had to discover them for herself. With the letter was a photograph of the family; four adults, three children: two toddlers, one slightly older than a new born. The slightly older than a new born was Rosanna herself, the two toddlers- one in a red blanket with yellow lining then other in a purple with silver lining- were her brother and cousin.

"Ro? You here?" Mayna's voice asked from outside her room.

"Yes, Mayna, I'm here." She whispered putting the photograph away in her favourite book. Mayna opened the door and asked.

"Is it true? Is Susan really...?" Rosanna nodded sombrely and said.

"It's true Mayna. The funeral is tomorrow. Elfred said he'll set the bonfire a light so I won't have to." It was a tradition in the mystic realm that the family chose how their dead were dealt with. Rosanna, being Susan's one and only apprentice and daughter-like figure, chose that Susan should be cremated.

"I'm sorry, Ro. You're on your own now. You can come live with me and my family if you want-"

"No, Mayna. I can't let you and your family do that." she paused then showed Mayna the letter. Mayna read it and nodded.

"You're going to find your mother and cousin, aren't you?" Rosanna nodded and told her.

"Even if it kills me." Mayna winced slightly and gripped her best friend's hands tightly.

"Don't say that. When you do find them you will come back and visit right? For me and the others." Rosanna nodded and mumbled.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Mayna laughed slightly then hugged Rosanna.

"What about your training?" Rosanna pulled away and looked at her.

"Susan left me all the spell books so I'm taking them with me when I leave. The rest of the stuff is going to be given to the rest of the town. Elfred is also doing that for me." Elfred was looking out for the poor girl. She hadn't had experience with this kind of thing before. Mayna put her arm round Rosanna's shoulders then asked.

"Are you going for a walk in the forest today? Clear you head a bit." Rosanna nodded and grabbed her shoes and her book. It was a warm, sunny and bright day. It totally contradicted her condition. Mayna left with her returning to her home to report to her mother what was going on with Rosanna while Rosanna herself walked through the forest. Birds sang happily in the trees and the wind gently rustled the leaves and the skirt of Rosanna's black dress. With it's long sleeves and tight corset type from the waste up, she looked like a mourning girl, which she was. As she walked she heard laughter and the voices of the rangers she knew.

"Hey, isn't that Rosanna?" Asked Xander and the others agreed calling her over. She looked up and waved in a some what dysfunctional way. She joined them and they asked after her.

"I'm getting better." She whispered hoarsely. Madison put a hand on her shoulder and asked.

"When's the funeral?" Her voice was quiet and comforting as Rosanna took a deep breath and replied.

"Tomorrow morning. I'm sorry you had to see her pass." Madison squeezed her shoulder slightly then explained what happened to the others. Rosanna got condolences and a few hugs before they had to part ways. Rosanna watched them go for a minute before she looked down at her book, opened it and looked at the picture of the family before Vida ran past her.

"Vida?" She called putting her picture away then ran after the pink witch.

"Vida wait!" She called but the pink ranger kept running until she ran through a tree. Rosanna followed not thinking about where it would lead both coming out in the town of Briarwood. The other rangers were on their way when Vida stopped and Rosanna stopped not far from her.

"Vida why were you running away?" She asked breathing heavily. Vida smirked then said.

"To lure the others into my trap." Rosanna looked Vida in the eye. This wasn't the normal Vida. The other rangers found them and Nick pulled Rosanna behind the group.

"There's no where else to run." He stated and Vida smirked even more.

"You are so right." She stated then a bat called Necrolai patted her head praising her for her work.

"Now get them!" She ordered Vida and Nick pushed Rosanna out the way. She hid near a bench watching the battle between the rangers. At first they were losing but some how they turned it into a victory. When Necrolai was hit by the Dawn Crystal Chip had made after Vida had deceived her, Necrolai snapped her fingers and caused Vida pain snapping her out of her ranger mode. Rosanna gasped and ran to her side.

"Vida!" Rosanna yelled as the others finished Necrolai for now. Rosanna helped Vida up as the others ran over to them.

"V, you alright?" Chip asked and she grinned.

"Yes. I can feel my power surging back into my body." She said happily and did her new sign. Rosanna laughed slightly then the ground shook and the purple knight, Koragg, appeared in giant form. Rosanna stared at him as the other pushed her back to protect her.

"You five wizards have shown great power and cunning to defeat Necrolai. This is what I have waited for." Koragg declared then commanded.

"Uthe mejor Catastros!" The legendary horse Catastros rose from the depths and combined with Koragg. Vida morphed and the rangers combined in their titan modes to create the megazord and they battled Koragg. Rosanna watched awe-struck by the group only winning because Koragg left after the rangers used their Titan Attack.

"They did it! Whoo-hoo!" Rosanna laughed happily smiling as the rangers joined her on the ground.

"Congrats rangers." She told them and they smiled.

"You're smiling again. At least that's a step in the right direction." Chip told the young sorceress who nodded and sadly smiled.

"Unfortunately it'll be washed away tomorrow." The rangers nodded then Vida had an idea coursing a grin to slowly stretch across her face.

"How about you come meet Toby? He's our boss at the Rockporium." Rosanna turned blank completely.

"Rockporium?" She asked and the group guided her to the shop as they explained it was a shop that sound music. She smiled and understood. Toby was at the counter of the shop when the group arrived and introductions were made.

"This Rosanna, a friend of ours." Xander said smiling at Rosanna then at Toby who smiled and made polite conversation with Rosanna.

"So what types of music do you listen to?" He asked and Rosanna shrugged.

"Local stuff mostly. There isn't much stuff where I come from in terms of music." Toby leant on the counter intrigued by this.

"Really? well, why don't you stop by tomorrow and I can introduce you to some new music?" He offered and Rosanna shook her head.

"I can't. I've got to go to a funeral tomorrow morning then I'm packing my things in the afternoon. I'm not leaving Briarwood I'm just travelling about a bit." Toby nodded and offered his condolences.

"Closing up shop." He called to his employees who nodded then Rosanna made her way to the door.

"Bye guys!" She called and they bade her goodnight. she walked quickly and quietly back through a tree and to the cottage that she would be leaving the next afternoon. Boy was she going to miss it. She had been raised within the safety of those walls and to know that she was leaving it behind was new to her, she couldn't quite get to grips with it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 5

Rosanna woke early the next morning so she could sort herself before everyone gather in her home.

"Good morning sunshine." a voice echoed in her room and she saw the shadow of Susan waking a ten year old version of her. Rosanna sighed and rubbed her arms before getting cleaned up and dressed. Another tradition of the mystic realm, like in the human world, it was to wear black. She wore a black dress and had her hair up in a smart but loose bun. she looked herself over in the mirror before taking a deep breath, collecting the two black roses from her desk and walk downstairs to find the guest already there. They were wearing black as well.

"Hello everyone." She said quietly and they looked at her. Some had been crying, some were crying and some were holding it in. She took another deep breath before continuing.

"If you would all like to follow me outside so we can start." Mayna made her way next to her for moral support then the congregation joined them outside then onwards to the lake. By the shore was a small bed like stand where Susan's body was placed then a roof of sorts was to be put over the top. Mayna put her hand on the small of Rosanna's back as a solitary tear leaked on to her pale cheek. Elfred stepped forwards and started to ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to grace the departure of Susan Juliana River, Sorceress of The River, from this world to the next. I believe the young apprentice of the departed has a few words to say." Rosanna nodded and stepped forward.

"I'm afraid it will only be a few words." She started off trying to keep her voice as steady as possible in front of the village.

"Susan was the closet thing I had to a mother, she took me in and cared for me as if I was her own daughter. For that reason I will be forever grateful to her and her kindness..." Her voice quivered as she whispered.

"Rest in peace, Sue." Then she stepped back and bowed her head. Other villagers stepped forwards, said their goodbyes then Elfred took over again.

"Now, if you please Rosanna, it is time to send her off once and for all." Rosanna nodded stepped up to the wooden coffin and placed the roses in Susan's hand before letting a few tears out then hurrying back to Mayna's side. Two men cover Susan in the roof the the pile was set alight. Rosanna finally broke as she watched her mentor burn to be in peace. Mayna hugged her tightly and tried to calm her down a little. The villagers trickled away from the ceremony until it was just Mayna, Rosanna and Mayna's family.

"Rose, we'll see you later. If you ever need anything you know where to go." Mayna's father told her when his daughter had released her.

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you around, May." The family left, some reluctantly other with relieve. It was just Rosanna now, watching the wood burn with the odd crackle here and there until she heard a voice ask.

"Who died?" Rosanna looked over her shoulder to see a young, blonde girl.

"Susan, sorceress of the river. She was my mentor." Rosanna replied then looked back to flames. The girl walked to her side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and Rosanna shook her head.

"Don't be. Susan was a brave woman. I'm glad I was her apprentice." Rosanna looked at the girl beside her and smiled.

"I'm Rosanna by the way." The girl smiled and said.

"I'm Clare. Nice to meet you Rosanna." The girls nodded at each other before the wind blew hard and the ashes of the fire blew into the lake. The girls sighed in unison before Rosanna turned to Clare.

"I've got to go. I've got some packing to do. I'll see you around the forest sometime, huh?" Clare smiled and nodded before Rosanna raised her hand above her head and snapped her fingers transporting herself by magic in a show of silver glitter. Rosanna appeared in her room and started to pack. She had got everything: her yellow baby blanket, photographs of friends, clothes etc. and was about to leave when Mayna came barging in.

"You... Come... NOW!" She snapped dragging her bemused friend outside to see the elf family and Elfred.

"Ah..." Was all she said before going back inside, changing clothes, grabbing her bag and went back outside.

"Better?" The group nodded before the women of the group dragged her into a hug. They let go after hearing her pleas for air. Rosanna breathed and shook The men by the hand.

"I'll see you around. Look after everyone for me Mayna, I mean it." She warned her elf friend who nodded and gave her a small salute. Rosanna grinned slightly before leaving the village. she stopped a minute then turned around and looked at the company.

"Mayna! Remember what you said about Jason?" She nodded.

"Tell him before he leaves the village!" Rosanna told her and Mayna left the group just as Rosanna left the village...

**A week later:**

Rosanna was walking through the forest when she came a cross Vida trying to pull a tree like human from the ground in a camp site belonging to a troblin.

"Well, this is a surprise." She said leaning against a tree with a smile as the tree and Vida looked towards her.

"Hey, Rose." They chorused then a tumbling, bumbling girl named Clare came running and tumbling over to them.

"Guys! Oh guys!" She said holding a spray of sorts.

"Someone's going to fill me in later because I really want to hear this." Rosanna remarked when Vida turned herself into a pink cloud and pour the sprays contents over the tree which turned into Xander.

"Oh my mystics!" Rosanna commented shocked as they suddenly started to run but Clare ran back to her grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Wait for us!" She called then they were told to head to Rootcore. Rosanna, confused as the day she was born, just followed instructions and went with Clare to a place called Rootcore.

"You wanna come in?" Clare asked as Rosanna stared at the entrance growing more confused by the minute.

"Can I just ask, what the hell is happening?" She asked and Clare explained everything leaving Rosanna with a sore head. She understood it all it just was strange to her. Rosanna sat on a fallen tree near the entrance and rubbed her face. Clare joined her and remarked that it was a lot to take in.

"Clare? Clare, are you out- oh." a woman stopped in front of the two. Clare gently nudged Rosanna to look up which she did then the tree rolled slightly backwards causing the pair to go backwards.

"Ouch!" Rosanna yelled as she felt something scrape her back. Clare got up unscratched but when Rosanna went to get up she head-butted a thick low hanging branch making her put both hands on her forehead and close her eyes tightly.

"That did not just happen." She told herself as Clare helped her up and checked her back.

"Stinging nettles." The girl chorused before Rosanna pulled her top further down and grumbled.

"Great, just what I need today." Clare giggled then introduced Rosanna to her mentor.

"Udonna this is Rosanna. Ro, this is Udonna, my mentor and aunt." Rosanna put out her hand and Udonna shook it before asking.

"Are from round here?" Rosanna nodded and told her about the village she came from. Udonna nodded and smiled. Rosanna couldn't help but smile back slightly then apologised with a slight uncomfortable feeling.

"Sorry about the tree and me grumbling and yelling. I didn't mean for it to happen." Udonna smiled even more then gestured to Clare.

"Don't worry, Rosanna. How do you two know each other?" Rosanna rubbed the back of her neck and looked very uncomfortable. Clare was looking timidly at Rosanna who started.

"At a funeral, last week. My mentor and guardian had passed way the day before and it was her funeral. I was standing by myself because everyone else had left and Clare came up behind me and asked who died." Clare nodded and continued.

"When Ro told me who it was I offered my condolences then Ro told me that her mentor was a brave woman and that she is glad to have been her apprentice. Then introductions were made before Ro had to go." Rosanna chuckled slightly before adding.

"Your a poet and you didn't even know it." The girls chuckled and Udonna smiled at the two.

"Who was your mentor, Rosanna? Maybe I knew her." Rosanna looked down for a brief moment then spoke her mentor's name.

"Susan River, Sorceress of the River." Udonna seemed to go blank for about a minute before asking.

"How about we go inside?" Clare nodded where as Rosanna looked wary for a minute before she was pulled, by Clare, into Rootcore.

"I can put some medicine on your back if it'll help your stinging nettle stings?" Clare offered but Rosanna declined saying she didn't want to be pain but Clare insisted that she wouldn't be. Udonna offered Rosanna a seat on the sofa while Clare went to get the medicine. Rosanna fidgeted with her bag then her book fell out and out fell the letter and photograph.

"Ah!" She gasped and went to pick them up but Udonna beat her to it. She handed Rosanna the book then picked up the letter and photo. Rosanna held her breath as Udonna looked at the picture. A flicker of recognition lit Udonna's eyes then she hand the letter back with the photo.

"Your family?" She asked and Rosanna nodded slightly.

"I'm on a kind of journey to find them. I don't know their names so I've only got the photograph to go on." Rosanna muttered meekly then the rangers entered carrying an open chest as Clare came back in with the medicine.

"Udonna, we got the chest open." Xander grinned at the girls then Vida elbowed him and corrected him.

"Toby, our boss, got it open." Rosanna smiled slightly and put her book, photo and letter back in her bag. They grouped round the chest and Nick opened it.

"An egg?" Chip asked.

"The Fire-Heart is an egg?" He asked again and Clare tapped Rosanna on the shoulder making her look and her eyes widen in shock.

"Well will you look at that! That must be the last one, if my hunch is correct." She commented and Udonna nodded.

"No ordinary egg, Chip. This is the last dragon egg." Udonna explained and Rosanna lent back on the sofa then flinched and sat forward and rubbed her back.

"Come on you, we need to put this on your back." Clare said and Rosanna nodded reluctantly.

"Stinging nettles. Don't ask." She warned the quizzical rangers. The girls left and the ranger spoke to Udonna hearing one or two whimpers and Clare saying.

"Only a few more. You are doing really well." The rangers smiled slightly and asked.

"How?" Udonna explained to them what happened and they broke down laughing.

"Guys! Please! It could of happened to anyone!" Rosanna called then Clare finished up. Rosanna put her top back on and left the room with Clare who was cleaning her hands.

"So, how's your back?" Nick asked and Rosanna gave him a look that said 'make fun and I kill you' he shut up and the others tried not to laugh. Clare grinned and said.

"She wasn't as bad as I thought she would be." Rosanna gave a single 'huh' and folded her arms.

"So my expectation is to be a wimp huh?" She asked and they started laughing and denying it. Rosanna started laughing with them and shook her head.

"I'm messing with you, guys." She smiled then her fringe covered her eyes. She huffed looking at it then blew it out of her eyes. Her life with the rangers was going to be fun...


	6. Chapter 6

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 6

After many futile attempts by Clare, the rangers and Udonna to get Rosanna to stay at Rootcore, Rosanna said that she would visit from time to time. Rosanna was sitting on a log contemplating her existence.

"Well, if it isn't the little red-headed witch." A cold voice growled from behind her. She looked and saw Koragg. She sighed put her bag on the floor and rolled up the sleeves of her jacket.

"Listen Koragg, I really don't want to fight so I'm going to say this one last time. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Rosanna screamed the last message at the knight. Koragg took a step back then said.

"I didn't come to battle, witch, I came to ask why you declined the offers that were made by the Rangers and the White Sorceress?" His question caught Rosanna well and truly off guard. She watched the knight for a moment before saying.

"I'm on a journey to find these people." She took out the photograph of her family and put it our of Koragg to see. He took it gently then looked at the people. He nodded then looked at the girl in front of him.

"I'm the baby in the yellow blanket, being held by the man with tanned skin. My mother's holding my brother." She said quietly looking down at her bare feet. Koragg stepped forward and awkwardly put an arm round the girl. She looked up at him and shuffled forwards into his awkward hug. This was new to both of them. Really new.

"Um... Could you let go now? This is really awkward." Rosanna asked and they released each other. Koragg handed back the photo and cleared his throat.

"If it would be alright, I would like to help you find them." Rosanna stared at him completely dumbfounded by his words and asked with out thinking.

"What's the catch? There is always a catch with your lot." She quickly covered her mouth and hurriedly said.

"Sorry! That just slipped out." Koragg nodded and answered her question.

"You must help me bring down the Mystic Force." Rosanna's eyes widened and she shook her head stuttering.

"N-never! I-I will never do that!" Koragg shook his head.

"Then I will not help you." He replied and started to walk away from her. Rosanna watched him for a minute before telling him.

"Wait." He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. Rosanna curled her hands into fists and said.

"IF I do help you, you must promise that you'll keep your end of the deal AND that none of the rangers or anyone else gets hurt. Promise me that much." He nodded and Rosanna sighed.

_"Forgive me rangers, Clare and Udonna. I have to do this." _She thought to them and they all wondered who had said that.

"I'm Rosanna by the way." she muttered grabbing her bag then was transported the the Underworld. Her worst nightmare came true when she saw Necrolai and Morticon. Necrolai turned and cackled at her walking forwards.

"So Koragg, you brought a little snack for me?" She outstretched a leathery hand to touch Rosanna's face but Koragg grabbed her wrist and flung her into Morticon.

"Nobody touches the girl. She's the key to bringing down the Mystic Force." Rosanna avoided eye contact as another man with long hair and orange robes walked towards her.

"She is the near spitting image of her mother when she was the girl's age." He said and Rosanna looked at him.

_"It is not my choice to help Koragg, please understand that." _She told him mentally and he nodded smiling slightly then Koragg guided her to her new living quarters while Morticon spoke of the Gatekeeper. Necrolai was then sent to capture the Gatekeeper while Rosanna was summoned in front of Morticon after she had put her bag down.

"Bow before your superior, girl." Ordered the great evil warrior. Rosanna stood tall and refused. Morticon stood from his throne and marched towards her ordering her to bow.

"Never will I bow to a murdering arrogant pig." She retorted then Morticon roar in rage and lifted his sword above his head to bring it down upon her. She brought her hands up to catch the sword. By some miracle she did. Her magic burned bright as it blocked the sword of her enemy.

"Impossible!" Morticon roared before Koragg joined them and took Rosanna away from him.

"You must watch yourself with Morticon, Rosanna, don't test him." Koragg warned the girl who was shaking slightly. She nodded and asked.

"Where are we going?" He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered.

"To meet some friends of yours." Then he transported them to a small hill on top of which was an upset Clare who was talking to Udonna about the legacy of the Gatekeeper and Niella, Clare's mother who was also the Gatekeeper.

"That's Clare and Udonna, what are we doing here?" Rosanna asked the knight who held up his hand to silence her. Guilt swelled in Rosanna as the reason for their arrival became clear.

"Koragg, I can't do this." She told him but he silenced her again before making their presence known to the two women.

"We meet again Sorceress." He said to Udonna who looked at them coldly. Rosanna avoided eye contact as Udonna and Clare looked at her.

"Stand back Clare." Udonna told her apprentice who ran behind the log they had been sitting on.

"Rosanna, why?" Clare asked from behind her mentor. Rosanna looked at them, tears sparkling in her gaze.

"I have no choice... I'm so sorry Clare, Udonna." She croaked and Koragg pushed her forwards. She looked at him and he barked in her mind.

_"Take your stands!"_ She did so reluctantly telling the women again how sorry she was for doing this.

"Rosanna, don't do this, please." Clare begged but Rosanna watched as a pained Udonna took stands against her.

"Koragg please. Don't make me do this." She begged the dark knight but he ignored her and ordered her to fight. She did so and tried to not hurt Udonna as much as she could.

_"Udonna, please forgive me for this." _She begged the other red-head who promised that she already had her forgiveness. For a spilt second time seemed to freeze as Rosanna was knocked to the ground at Koragg's feet. Koragg growled grabbing the girl roughly by the arm and got her to stand.

"Leave the children alone, wizard." Udonna ordered and Rosanna rubbed the sore places on her body and got up.

"What use would I have for that silly girl, when I have this one, anyway I've come for you." Rosanna looked at him and shook her head.

"You promised me you wouldn't harm them." She told the knight who silenced her once more before Udonna cast a feeble spell that Koragg blocked sent it towards Rosanna who took it and fell to her knees feeling more of her body ache.

"Rosa!" Udonna gasped slightly shocked then returned to glare at Koragg as he laughed evilly.

"You're weak with out the power of your snow staff." He then cast a spell for a energy cage to capture Udonna.

"Udonna!" Clare called fear clear in her voice and expression. Rosanna looked up and took a shaky breath. Udonna looked at her cage confused as Koragg told Clare.

"With all the protectors of the human world in our grasp surely the Gatekeeper will step forward?" Rosanna tried not to cry as Clare ran forward, took up Udonna's wand and ordered fearfully.

"Let them go!" She tried to cast a spell but was unsuccessful causing Rosanna to shake her head.

"Clare don't!" She told her friend as Koragg mocked her.

"Nice try apprentice." Then transported himself, Udonna and Rosanna back to the Underworld where Koragg put Udonna near her snow staff and turned to Rosanna.

"You will stay here and guard the White Sorceress, if you dare to try to escape with her the deal will be off and you will join your departed father and aunt." Rosanna nodded meekly then sat on the floor against the wall as Koragg left.

"I shouldn't off left the village. I shouldn't have ran off then none of this would of happened." She told herself as she brought her battered knees to her chest an slowly started to rock back and forth crying into her knees.

"I should of stayed in the village and fought with Susan and the others then she wouldn't of died and would still be here." She finished and Udonna stared at her. She looked so afraid, so upset, so hurt and so self-hating. Udonna knelt closer to the barrier that held her in the air and told Rosanna.

"If none of those thing had happened then you wouldn't of met Clare and me and you wouldn't of known what happened to your parents." Rosanna looked up at her and nodded.

"True, none of those things would of happened and I'm glad they did." They smiled briefly at each other before Udonna asked.

"I didn't hurt you too much did I?" Rosanna shook her head and got up cleaning her face.

"I've had worse done to me than that." They gave each other small smiles before Koragg returned and dragged Rosanna out of the room saying.

"The Gatekeeper has been found." Rosanna only needed to put two and two together to get the conclusion that Clare had taken up the powers of the Gatekeeper.

"Quick question, why can't we just leave them alone?" Koragg stopped and turned to the girl in his grasp.

"It is the will of the master that the Mystic Force be destroyed." Rosanna nodded then asked.

"When he means destroy, does he mean kill?" Koragg could sense the feeling of lose in the girl's heart and gently patted her shoulder.

"I'm afraid so." Rosanna's heart broke. She was helping with the murder of her friends.

"I-I can't be part of this, Koragg, it's not in my nature to kill my friends and it'll never be in my nature to do so." Koragg understood what she was saying and snapped his fingers then she disappeared then reappeared in a the same part of the forest that she had been taken from.

_"The deal is over. Go find your friends." _Koragg told her and she rubbed her face.

"Why can't things be simple any more?" she asked the forest expecting and receiving no reply. Then the thought hit her. The rangers needed her help. She ran to Rootcore and found them their.

"Guys! Koragg-Udonna-Clare-" she stopped when Nick started towards her looking livid.

"You have every right to be mad at me but right now we need to help Clare and Udonna!" She told him when he was about to speak. Madison beckoned her over to the crystal ball and saw Clare battling Koragg. She looked at the rangers around her shocked and confused.

"Why aren't-"

"Koragg wanted to battle her alone. You know the legend of the Gatekeeper right?" Chip asked and Rosanna nodded. Rosanna shuddered slightly and Vida put her hand on her back.

"Koragg's going to use Clare to open the gate to the Underworld." she murmured and Rosanna stared at Clare. She was strong and not someone you wanted to get on the wrong side of. Just as Koragg knocked Clare out of her shining moon warrior mode Nick and Rosanna chorused.

"We have to help her!" They looked at each other, grim understanding passing between the two before the rangers morphed and grabbed their brooms.

"How are you getting there?" Xander asked and Rosanna raised her hand over her head.

"Magic." She said playfully then snapped her fingers transporting her to the battle in the middle of a work yard in Briarwood. The rangers arrived and battled Koragg while Rosanna ran towards Necrolai who was going for Clare.

"Not on my watch, hag!" She snapped and jumped, flipped in mid-air and brought her foot down on Necrolai's back. The bat yelled in pain then turned on her.

"Ro! Run!" Clare told her but Rosanna started to battle Necrolai. Rosanna didn't have much combat training under her belt but she had plenty of tricks she learnt from the children of the village. She taunted the bat until she was caught and thrown into a pile of rubbish. She groaned in pain then looked at where Clare was. She was in the clutches of that vile, low, power hungry hag!

"By the power of the Gatekeeper let the gate rise up!" She ordered and Clare screamed in pain as her headband glowed and sent the command for the gate to rise.

"Clare!" Rosanna screamed and got up only to be grabbed by Koragg and have her arm twisted behind her back. making her wince and gasp slightly.

"Let me go!" She said trying to wriggle free but to no avail. Necrolai then threw Clare into the same pile as she had done Rosanna and Koragg threw her back there. The girls groaned in pain as they got up then looked at each other.

"Feel free to hate me." Rosanna muttered to Clare who shook her head.

"I could never hate you." she whispered then the ground shook and rose from the depths of the earth did the Gates to the Underworld...


	7. Chapter 7

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 7

_Rosanna's POV_

I gulped as I watched the gates to the Underworld rise from the ground and felt Clare take my hand as she spoke.

"I'm sorry rangers." she whispered and I looked at her.

"It's not your fault." Madison told her and I nodded in agreement.

"Look! Up at the gate!" Xander pointed to the giant gargoyle that had awakened and I gulped.

"Gargoyles... I hate gargoyles!" I muttered and the gargoyle shot dark magic at us sending us flying in different directions.

"Get up!" Koragg ordered Clare grabbing her by the arm.

"Let her go!" I snapped at him trying to get up but I couldn't quite get there. Nick got up and ran at him, attacked him trying to get to Clare then was swiftly knocked over towards me.

"Nick!" Chip called as the rangers ran over to us.

"Clare!" I yelled and tried to run towards Koragg and her but they disappeared in a dark seal which was soon protected by the Gargoyle of the gate. Madison and her sister pulled me back then rangers titan up and formed the megazord to battle the creature. They pushed against the gate cracking it just enough for Morticon to appear.

"Hello rangers!" He taunted him and I started to panic.

"What can I do?!" I asked myself trying to think of a way to help them. I couldn't think of one bloody way.

"Your megazord cracked the gate just enough for me to slip through." Morticon continued and I looked up at him and the rangers. The gate had a crack in it. The gate had a crack in it! That was opportunity I had been waiting for.

"Right, that was lucky." I said to myself then started to head for the gate. _Please don't let me be too late, please don't let me be too late. _I thought as I ran, ducked and jumped my way to the gates. I was just outside them when a group of Hidiacs swarmed me.

"This just isn't my day." I said tiredly then took stands against them. I fought for a while until the sound of the Gargoyle being destroyed sounded making me whip round to watch. I grinned then was pulled back and thrown forwards by some remaining Hidiacs. The next thing I heard was Nick on his Mystic Racer.

"Nick!" I called getting up he helped me fight the remaining Hidiacs then tried to stop me going with him.

"Don't you dare and stop me. It's my fault. I let Koragg take them, now I'm coming so don't try and stop me." I warned him and he let me come. We go through the gate and found the girls and Koragg.

"Koragg!" We chorused catching them all by surprise. Nick battled Koragg while I took care of Clare.

"Catum motum." I recited and the seal above her head vanished. she swayed slightly and I caught her.

"I got you, don't worry." I told her and she nodded smiling. I smiled briefly at her then put one arm round her waste then one of hers round my neck. Then, before anyone could move, we were in a sandy, grassy clearing. I was looking round for any sign of Nick or Koragg then Clare spotted him.

"Nick!" She yelled and my head snapped in his direction. He was facing Koragg who was preparing to fight him. Nick was losing at first but he soon turned it around.

"Clare what should we do? We can't leave him but we need to get you home." I asked her but she had her eyes fixed on the hole in the mountain that had Nick plastered inside with Koragg pushing him further in.

"NICK!" We screamed his name in fear and anger. Fear for what could of happened to him, anger for what Koragg could of done to him. Suddenly something shot up from the hole, that was something was human shaped, that something was Nick! And he was literally on fire! He shot down to the earth and destroyed Koragg. I grinned at Clare then let go of her arm and shouted to Nick.

"Nick! Get up here!" He hurried up here as Clare nearly fell again. We caught her and I apologised.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked us. I nodded.

"I think so, Being a sorceress is tougher than I thought." She said with a small smile.

"And this is what I'm getting myself in to." I joked and she elbowed me playfully. Then a purple flash of light appeared suddenly and Koragg reappeared. Our smiles dropped and I gently pushed Clare behind me. I wasn't going to let him take her again.

"No way!" Nick said in denial as Koragg rose from his knees.

"You may have destroyed my weapon but you have not destroyed me!" He growled sound angry beyond belief. I tilted my head up slightly as a sign that I didn't care. I really didn't. Nick started yelling at Koragg to come back when he had already vanished.

"Give it a rest, Nick, he isn't coming back." I told him not knowing that Clare was staggering behind me towards him. She fell and we caught her once more.

"Careful." I told her softly, helping her stand again.

"The others." Clare paused as she looked at us.

"Morticon will destroy them." I looked at Nick who had gone into thought. I looked back at Clare. Worry, fear and resentment filled me. worry and fear for the other rangers, resentment against Morticon because of the fact he tried to kill me and was trying to kill my friends.

"If only I had Catastros. The last time we combined the power was incredible." Nick said and the idea planted itself in Clare's head. I could see it in her eyes.

"Then you'll have to do it again." She said and I opened my mouth.

"One problem, how are we going to get Catastros here?" I asked and Clare said her idea to Nick.

"Maybe we could combine our powers and get control over him." I looked at Nick shaking my head. He agreed with me.

"No, this has taken too much out of you." He said and I nodded but Clare insisted telling us it was what her mother would of done. They combined their powers despite protests from me and Nick. Then the mighty stallion Catastros appeared, a really big stallion, and Nick combined with him in his titan mode. We watched him go galloping off at full speed for the others and I wished him luck.

"I raised the gate, I've got to be the one to lower it." Clare told me and I looked at her. This was either going to kill her or knock her out for a while. I was hoping for the latter. She cast the spell causing herself great pain knocking herself out.

"Clare." I gasped and caught her as I fell to my knees.

"Uthe Sasoray." I cast the transportation spell and we arrived outside of Rootcore. I looked at my sleeping friend and smiled slightly.

"Sleep tight, Clare, I'll see you around." I whispered then gently let her head rest on the leaf covered floor. I quickly wrote 'See you around, Clare. From Ro' on a bit of spare paper I had in my bag that I had summoned from the Underworld and left the note in her hand. I got up and quickly hide behind a thick tree as Udonna appeared with the other rangers and ordered her apprentice gently.

"Wake up child." I held my breath as she stirred and looked up.

"It's over." Udonna confirmed with a gentle smile.

"Udonna. You're alive!" She said happily and I sighed softly with a smile. I listened a little while longer to their conversation about Clare's mother and about how she and Udonna were proud of her before Madison asked.

"Clare, what's that in your hand?" She looked and read it. She sighed sadly.

"It's from Ro." She said sadly shifting her mother's head band into her other hand. Some of the rangers made annoyed sounds others made saddened.

"'See you around, Clare. From Ro.'" Clare read it out and Xander asked.

"Does she still think we're her friends or something?" His words were full of disgust and venom stabbing me in the heart like knives.

"She betrayed us?" Chip asked and Xander confirmed it.

"No. No Rosanna wouldn't betray us, not if she didn't have a choice." Madison denied it giving me some hope. Nick and Clare stepped in.

"She didn't have a choice. Koragg made a deal with her." Clare said and I gripped my bag tightly to stop myself from turning from the tree and making myself known.

"A deal?" Madison asked. Udonna nodded.

"Yes, I don't know what it was but she couldn't go through with it. She wouldn't do it." I felt tears roll out my eyes as I rested my head against the tree trunk and closed my eyes. _Thank you... _I thought as I wiped my face and opened my eyes.

"She helped me get out of the Underworld with Clare. When Koragg reappeared she put herself in front of Clare to stop him getting to her." Nick added and I looked up at the as I felt a snow flake fall and rest on my shoulder.

"Snow? Udonna, are you...?" Vida asked but Udonna shook her head looking confused and bemused. I mustered up my courage and stepped out of my hiding spot.

"It's me making it snow." I said and they turned to see me. I must of looked like a battered wreck to them as I looked down and said.

"I don't blame you for hating me and thinking I betrayed you. You have every right to want to never see me again so just say the word and I'm gone." I paused as Clare shook her head.

"We forgive you." She said on behalf of Udonna, Nick, Madison and Chip.

"I'll go and I'm sor- wait, you what?" I asked confused looking up at them. Clare looked at the rangers who covered in a few flakes of snow. They nodded, Vida included and Xander too but only reluctantly, and Clare repeated that they forgive me.

"Ok," I said and Chip asked.

"Can you stop it snowing? It's kind of making my goose bumps have goose bumps." I couldn't help but laugh slightly at his comment then stop it snowing.

"Sorry about that. I can't always control that when I'm upset." I apologised with a small half hearted smile. Clare grinned and hugged me tightly making me hug her back feeling happy. Soon the other rangers followed after we released each other. Then it was Nick and Udonna left. It was kind of awkward for me when I was with Udonna now. After me near braking down right in front of her in the Underworld I was embarrassed beyond belief. Nick,well, the warning I gave him when he tried to stop me going into the Underworld also embarrassed me as well. Nick smiled and I gave him one back before hugging him and whispering so no one else could hear.

"Thanks for letting me help this time." He chuckled slightly then released me patting my shoulder in good faith. I turned and put out my hand for Udonna to shake. She took it gently and shook it once looking me straight in the eye with a smile lighting her face and her eyes.

"Thank you." I told her quietly and she understood why I was thanking her. It was for a lot of things. Things like helping me see the brighter side in the Underworld, for sticking up for me and for not kicking my butt too hard.

"Your welcome any time." Udonna told me just as quiet as I had been. Then Madison and the other rangers tried not to laugh at me.

"What?" I asked letting go of Udonna's hand, putting my hands on my hips as I turned to them. Udonna and Clare looked and Clare covered her mouth to stop herself laughing while Udonna looked at the rangers to see an innocent looking Xander.

"What?!" I asked the rangers again and they burst out laughing with Clare. I sighed and bowed my head for a minute before asking.

"Udonna why are they laughing at me?" She took something off my back and showed me. It was a picture of me hanging upside down by my ankle trying to hold me skirt up with only my baby blanket covering my top half.

"Who-?! How-?! XANDER!" She shrieked turning red in the face when the green mystic doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Serves you right for trying to do that to me." I nearly boiled over on the spot as I snapped.

"That wasn't a trap for you, stupid! That was for Mayna! She's been following me to and from the village since I left! I was going to let her walk into it and tell her to go home and to stop following me!" The rangers stopped laughing as I threw down the picture and walked off.

"Thank you Xander!" The group chorused before Madison and Nick ran after me and the others returned to work.

"Rose! Wait!" They called and I stopped.

"What?" I asked stopping and turning to them. They shared a look before Madison said.

"Xander is just an idiot. He jumped to conclusions and we apologise on his behalf." Nick nodded and asked.

"Will come back and stay at Rootcore? If we get Udonna to agree?" I sighed admitted defeat.

"I'm not going to get very far with out you guys am I?" I asked cocking my head to one side with a small smile. They grinned and shook their heads. They took me back to Rootcore and we went in to find Clare with out her legs.

"Invisibility spell gone wrong, C?" I asked her making her 'jump'. She and attacked me with a hug. I laughed slightly as I tried not to stumble backwards as I folded my arms around her.

"By the way you reacted people would of thought I had gone for centuries." I laughed and she let go.

"I thought you were going and not coming back because of Xander." She admitted timidly. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"Never in a million years would I leave you and the others and not come back." She smiled slightly and I knew Clare and I would be better friends than anyone would know...


	8. Chapter 8

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 8

_Rosanna's POV_

I smiled as I sat on the edge of the balcony on the upper floors of Rootcore, that's right; Udonna let me stay with her and Clare, and sighed. I couldn't of been more pleased with my life at that time.

"Happy?" Udonna's voice asked from behind me. I looked at her over my shoulder and smiled.

"Very." I told her and she joined me sitting on the edge of the balcony. I watched the sun setting for a minute then asked.

"Do you ever wonder why things happen?" A bit of a random question I know but I had to ask it. Udonna looked over the view lost in thought then nodded.

"Frequently. More so now that you and the others have come into my life." I hesitated then gently placed my hand over her's. She looked at me a little startled but then relaxed as I mumbled.

"I hope that's a good thing." We sat in silence for a while before Udonna held my hand properly and asked.

"What about you? Do you ever wonder why things happen?" I looked at my dangling feet while I felt the last warming glow of the sun wash over my pale skin.

"Sometimes. When I'm left to my own devices or stuck in a mental black hole." I said then tilted my head to one side studying the purpling sky. Udonna seemed puzzled by my choice of words. Like she knew what I meant but found it odd how I phrased it.

"One thing I puzzle over is how I'll die. I always hoped I die doing something that would make a difference to the world." I said not moving my gaze from the sky.

"Why would you think about the end when you've only just begun?" I looked at Udonna for a minute before saying.

"It's because I've only just begun that I think about the end. After seeing someone I loved die in front of me, I worry about how my end will come." Udonna shook her head.

"You're not the only one who saw a loved one die. I watched my sister die when she sealed the gate to the Underworld, I watched many friends die fighting to protect the human world and I watched my husband run to his death." I looked her in the eye before apologising repeatedly because I wouldn't of brought it up if I'd known. Udonna shook her head then gently rubbed the back of my hand in circles.

"Believe it or not I know you wouldn't of said it. You wouldn't believe some of the things I know." I smiled slightly and rested my head on her shoulder. Udonna responded by smiling and resting her head on top of mine.

"You're a very special girl, Rosa. Not only have you been trained by a close friend of mine but a very talented sorceress." My smile grew as I agreed and pointed up at the sky. The first star of the night had come out. I used to make a wish on the first star of the night as a child and hoped my wish come true.

"Make a wish." I told Udonna softly and she chuckled shaking her head.

"No, you have the wish." she told me but I insisted making her give in. She looked up at the sky before closing her eyes and making her wish. I took my chance and let go of her hand gently and got up and walked to the door way. I smiled back at her, Udonna still had her eyes closed and was still wishing. I walked down to ground floor of Rootcore and found Clare looking annoyed.

"Still puzzling over the spell, Clare?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled and walked over to her to see what spell she was doing.

"Hm. The shadow spell." I muttered going into my memory to find the best possible way to help.

"I don't understand how I can't do it." Clare said and faced her.

"Have you tried closing your eyes then trying it?" I asked she shook her head then had a go. The room was then plunged into darkness.

"Clare? Clare where are you?" I asked laughing as I outstretched my arms to find her.

"I'm by the bookcase." she said and I asked.

"Where's that? It's pitch black in here!" We both started laughing as we collided and conked heads. Then Udonna's puzzled voice sounded asking what had gone on.

"Clare got a spell right and we can't see a thing!" I laughed feeling Clare take my hand. Udonna reversed the spell and found us rubbing our heads with our spare hands. Udonna looked disapprovingly at me and I shrugged with a smile.

"Like I said. We couldn't see a thing." Clare nodded in agreement happily and grinned.

"Udonna, I actually did it! I did a spell right without something bad happening!" I chuckled and nudged her.

"Not entirely Clare. We collided remember?" She gave me a look that told me not to ruin the moment with a joke and I complied. I just smiled and folded my arms.

"Next time someone casts a shadow spell remind me to get my torch before hand." I said and Clare looked at me.

"You did it again." She said and I grinned at her.

"Yeah, I know." Was all I said and Udonna tutted us both before saying it was time for bed. We nodded and went I couldn't help but notice that Udonna's eyes red rimmed. Like she had been crying a little. I got into my night clothes and got into bed where I had the worst nightmare since I was younger. It started off nice and happy but grew awful and miserable.

**_I was standing in the middle of an unfamiliar village. The village was full of laughter, joy and peace as children ran and played games outside, couples walked hand in hand smiling and laughing. I smiled as I spotted two men training with two women and three children watching them happily._**

**_"How are Bowen and Rosanna doing?" The blonde woman who was the spitting image of Clare asked the woman sitting next to her. The woman sitting next to her was the woman in my photograph. My mother. In fact all of that group were except the second man in blue and gold._**

**_"Their fine. Bowen's sleeping as usual and Rosa is awake." She looked down at the two blankets in her arms. I hurried over to the group and asked.  
_**

**_"Excuse me?" They didn't hear me. I asked again still getting no reply. They couldn't hear me so they probably could see me either. The baby in the yellow blanket, me, did a little laugh and waved her little fists around in the air making a small snow cloud form over her mother, aunt and brother._**

**_"Oh Rosa!" My mother chuckled then made the clouds vanish as she gently kissed my forehead then my brother's._**

**_"Niella, is Clare still awake?" She asked her companion who nodded with a smile. Then she looked down at the baby in the purple blanket she was holding. I couldn't help but wonder how my mother knew Niella. Niella was Udonna's older sister. Then the sky darkened to grey bordering black. Suddenly there were no children running and playing games or couples walking hand in hand. Just an army of Hidiacs, a small (Five man) army of wizards and a completely destroyed village. Niella and my mother running holding me, Bowen and Clare until they got to the edge of the village where two men were waiting both wearing clocks._**

**_"Daggeron, take Bowen. Roden take Rosa. Keep them safe please." My mother begged the two men as she gave them me and my brother. The men ran in opposite directions. I stayed watching the fight until I suddenly became visible and was about to be attacked by Hidiacs until I woke up screaming slightly. _**

I sat up drenched in cold sweat panting wildly. Voices sounded from the corridor.

"Did you scream Clare?" Udonna asked and I put my head in my hands and brought my knees to my chest gently rocking back and forth trying calm down.

"No, did you?" Clare asked then more hurried footsteps sounded heading my way then the door opened as I repeated to myself.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream." I was confused, upset and afraid. Udonna and Clare had no idea how afraid I was.

"Ro? Are you alright?" Clare asked stepping in and sitting in front of me.

"It was a nightmare, just a stupid nightmare." I told myself and Clare moved my hands away to see my tear stained face. The fear was bright in my eyes as I continued to rock back and forth. I must of looked like I was off my rocker then as they watched me muttering to myself, crying and being scared out of my mind by what I had dreamed.

"Ro, snap out of it." Clare told me grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly. I snapped out of it and looked at the two before hiding my face in my knees and sobbing.

"It was a nightmare. Don't worry about it." Udonna whispered sitting next to me with one arm round my shoulders.

"It wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory." I sobbed into my knees. Then Udonna told Clare to go back to bed with a small pleading look when her apprentice tried to protest. Clare went back to bed and Udonna gently wiped my face.

"It's alright, it can't hurt you, Rosa. What happened?" She asked softly and I tried to calm myself down in order to explain. I couldn't explained so I formed the dream to appear on a mist like screen. Udonna watched confused then a slightly dim look of realisation crossed her face. I looked away from it and gently rested my head against Udonna's shoulder feeling tired. Udonna moved her arms round me more as I closed my eyes mumbling.

"Sorry... I woke... you up... Udonna..." I was on the brink of consciousness when Udonna whispered.

"Sleep tight, my little Rosa." then I was out...


	9. Chapter 9

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 9

Rosanna woke the morning after her nightmare to find that she had been newly tucked into bed her baby blanket laid over her instead of hidden under her pillow. The vision from her nightmare had shaken her considerably but the fact that someone knew where she kept her baby blanket disturbed her in mega proportions. She sat up and shook her hair free from her hair bobble and wrapped her baby blanket round her. She wasn't ashamed of it, she just was a little protective of it. She got out of bed and walked down the corridor into the main room where the others were.

"Morning sleepyhead." Madison and Vida chorused with smiles. She waved to them yawning.

"Morning rangers." Clare came in carrying the dragon egg. She smiled and bide Rosanna good morning getting one back, then Rosanna shuffled into the kitchen about to make some breakfast when Udonna appeared making her jump and cover her mouth to stop herself screaming.

"I wish people wouldn't do that!" She said turning back to make her breakfast but Udonna pointed at the table where a bowl of porridge was sat. Rosanna was thankful that Udonna had taken sometime to do this.

"You didn't have to, you know." Rosanna told the sorceress who smiled and sat at the table next to her when she had taken her seat. Udonna watched her for a second before saying.

"Once you've finished this you can go get dressed and come with me. There's something I want to show you in the forest." Rosanna nodded, finished her porridge before cleaning it away and going to do as she was told. Rosanna chose today to wear a pair of cotton trousers, a brown tank top and left her hair down after a good brushing and putting a plain black hair clip in. She went back into the kitchen found Udonna talking to Clare.

"Ok, I'll look after everything here." Clare promised then Rosanna and Udonna departed for the forest. The Sorceress and now ex-apprentice walked side by side through the forest in a comfortable silence which was only broken by the odd sneeze or cough. Then Udonna noticed that Rosanna was bare foot.

"Why didn't you put any shoes on, child?" She asked with a chuckle when Rosanna grinned and put her hands in her trouser pockets.

"It feels weird to me sometimes to wear shoes all the time." She explained and climbed an embankment then helped Udonna up.

"Udonna, if you pull then I'm going to fall off." Rosanna joked and the older witch laughed.

"Sorry, Rosa, I'm just used to helping pull people up." They smiled at each other than Rosa pulled a bit too hard on Udonna's arm and they both fell on the upper side of the embankment. The two red-heads laughed at each other.

"Are you alright?" Rosanna asked calming down slightly, looking at her friend.

"I'm fine, come on. Lets get going." Udonna said and helped the young girl up. They walked on and Rosanna stopped suddenly as they reached a village she recognised all too well.

"Oh my god..." She mumbled staring at the village. It had been restored after Susan's death. Udonna stopped about ten paces away from Rosanna as she was about to lead the girl pass the village and on to small cemetery near the lake in a meadow.

"What is it, Rosa?" She asked walking back to her side.

"My village. This is where I was raised after my parents sent me away." She explained then an elf-y friend of hers looked in their direction by chance. She froze dropping the basket she had been carrying.

"Ro?" She called and Rosanna waved.

"Hey Mayna!" Rosanna called back and her friend ran towards her then threw her arms round her friends small frame. Udonna stepped back watching their moment then Rosanna gasped.

"Mayna, can't breath!" Mayna let go and punched Rosanna in the arm twice. Hard.

"You complete and utter cow Rosanna! Four weeks with out a single letter or anything!" She screamed at Rosanna who rubbed her arm and flinched.

"Mayna, inner voice." Rosanna reminded the elf who calmed then apologised for punching her so hard. Udonna stepped forward and introductions were made by the bruised girl. Mayna looked between the two confused then asked.

"Are you two related? You look really similar." Rosanna looked at Udonna then shook her head.

"No, May, we're not related." That was true as far as she and Udonna knew despite the dream she showed the older witch. Then Udonna apologised saying that they needed to continue their journey. Mayna nodded and warned Rosanna._  
_

"If I don't get a letter from you soon you'll have half the village after you. That's how worried some of us are about you." Then she left after being called repeatedly by another villager. Rosanna made no sound as she watched the elf go then looked down and quickly walked past the entrance to the village. Udonna looked at her worried then hurried after her. Udonna stopped her and said.

"You don't know where we're heading." Rosanna looked at her then said.

"Good point." The two exchanged smiles then young one followed older one to the cemetery.

"We came to the cemetery?" Rosanna asked confused to why they had come here. Udonna took a deep breath.

"There maybe answers to what you're looking for here." Rosanna looked at Udonna with joy lighting her eyes as she flung her arms round Udonna's neck and tried not to cry in happiness.

"Thank you, Udonna! Thank you for trying to help." She said nearly weeping. Udonna smiled and encased the girl in a loving yet protective hug. They released each other then Udonna took Rosanna's hand. They walked slowly through the graves trying to find a name that rang any bell to Rosanna. The only one that did was Niella then they came to a small yet beautiful gravestone. The language engraved on it was older than the language Rosanna had studied. She knelt next to it and pulled out her handkerchief. Udonna stopped and watched her curiously. Rosanna cleaned the dust that caked the stone with her handkerchief carefully full of curiosity. Above the inscription was the symbol of the phoenix. Udonna looked away biting back her tears and fears as Rosanna used her index and middle fingers to trace the pattern as if it was familiar to her.

"Strange..." Rosanna muttered then put her handkerchief away then looked at Udonna.

"Udonna, do you recognise this?" The older sorceress looked and nodded.

"It's the symbol of the phoenix. This is the stone that was put in place for the original red mystic. His body was never found after the great war." Udonna explained with a heavy heart that leaked the sadness into her voice. She had to keep it a secret from even the rangers that the original red mystic had been her husband. Rosanna looked back at the stone and gently touched the phoenix where the heart would of been when the image of her father flashed before her eyes making her hand snap away from it and her gasp staring at it. Udonna looked at her surprised by the look plastered on her face. Fear was plastered on Rosanna's face as she stared at the stone then got up and looked at Udonna.

"What's the matter, Rosanna?" She asked only getting a shake of the head and a small glance at the stone. Udonna didn't understand until Rosanna asked to go home. Bringing the young girl here had been a mistake, she knew that when Rosanna flinched at her touch. Udonna tried again to rest her hand on Rosanna's arm as they walked getting no flinch this time. Rosanna had to keep it a secret. She had to keep it all a secret. So when Udonna asked what had happened she told her that it was a secret and she wouldn't tell. They returned to Rootcore, Rosanna went straight to her room ignoring Clare's cheerful greeting from atop the large dragon egg. Rosanna sat on her bed and stared at the picture of her small scattered family. After about half an hour of staring at the picture she heard Clare yelling.

"Somebody help me! Somebody!" She snapped out of it and ran into the main room where she found Clare shaking on the egg.

"It's gonna hatch!" She yelled then flew into the rangers, Udonna and a big walking talking cat. She stared at the egg as it turned itself up right and cracked. The egg split and revealed a baby dragon of red, blue and gold. Rosanna blinked a couple of times shock taking it's time to consume her, then the baby dragon outstretched its arms and made grabbing signs for Clare saying.

"Mama." Clare looked confused as the others laughed and Rosanna finally got over the shock.

"This... This is a seriously messed up day." She said then turned to go. Udonna smiled at the others then noticed Rosanna talking to herself as she walked back to her room. Madison noticed Rosanna's strange behaviour and looked at Udonna. something had happened when they were on their outing and she was going to find out what...


	10. Chapter 10

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 10

_Rosanna's POV_

**_"Run... Run Roden!" A voice screamed at the figure that was carrying the crying infant version of me. A young boy round the age of fifteen tried to calm the baby as he ran through the forest._**

**_"Shush, Rosa, Shush. It's going to be alright... Not far now." He murmured to the infant in his arms who slowly quietened down. The boy, Roden, stopped running and looked round. An eerie silence covered the forest as he looked round, I had the feeling it wouldn't be long before something terrible happened. Roden started to walk slowly as he checked on me I was awake and looking confused._**

**_"Give me that child!" A deadly voice commanded as a warrior in strange armour appeared. Roden ducked under his opponents arm as he made a grab for me and started to run again shouting._**

**_"Never!" Behind his shoulder. The warrior gave chase firing dark magic at the boy and baby who managed to escape the magic but not the warrior. He jumped and landed in front of me and my protector._**

**_"I won't ask you again, Roden! Give me the child!" The figure ordered and Roden held my baby version closer to him and asked._**

**_"What do you want with her, Calindor?! She's just a child!" Roden was only fifteen. Calindor was god knows how old._**

**_"She and her brother are the keys to destroying the darkness! And I can not let them live because of that!" Calindor screamed at the boy who turned and put me on the ground near a tree stump and took stands in a fatal attempt to save my life. They battled with Calindor coming up tops. Roden, bloodied up and battered cast a invisibility spell on me but Calindor mistook it for a teleportation spell and grabbed the front of Roden's cloak._**

**_"Where did you send her?!" He barked in Roden's face. He smiled weakly and said._**

**_"Somewhere you'll never find her." Calindor roared in rage and stabbed Roden in the stomach then left to find Bowen. Calindor didn't even look back in remorse. Roden clawed his way over to me and removed the invisibility spell on me and laid next to me whispering that it was going to be alright until a young Susan found us. That's when I woke up._**

"Gah!" I snapped waking with a start to find Fire-Heart on my stomach. I was confused to how he got in my room and how he got onto my bed.

"How...?" I asked him but he just cocked his head and did some sort of purr. I shook my head and picked him up as I got out of bed and carried him into the main room where the rangers were doing trust training with Udonna.

"Morning Rosanna." They chorused and I waved discordantly. I had had a rough night with the same nightmare every time I tried to get back to sleep. Clare smiled at me then took Fire-Heart off my hands saying it was time for him to feed.

"Hey, you look like you had a rough night." Xander commented and I nodded then croaked.

"How'd ya guess?" The rangers smiled sympathetically while Udonna shook her head in pity. I shuffled into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast, ate it then shuffled back into the room just in time to see Madison fall backwards. I cringed slightly and asked.

"You alright?" She nodded as Udonna helped her up with a smile and Madison turned to the group that had surrounded Clare and baby Fire-Heart.

"Oh, well that's trust for you." I chuckled slightly then walked over to her. I opened my mouth as the crystal ball bonged and Udonna told the rangers.

"There's dark magical energy is emitting from the forest." I followed the rangers to the ball and saw the dark energy symbol. A cloud of dark smoke and energy. The rangers left and Clare asked Fire-Heart in a cooing way.

"Do you need to burp little guy?" I tried not to laugh as Fire-Heart did sending ash and soot into Clare's face. I couldn't hold it in. I just burst out laughing grinning wrapping my arms around my stomach. I was laughing for the first time in a month. It had been a month since Udonna had taken me to the cemetery. Clare grinned at me and Udonna.

"She's laughing! She's really laughing!" She said excitedly. I hadn't shown any happy emotion in a while even when the others had tried so hard to make me laugh or smile or even look at Fire-Heart. I continued to laugh for about a minute more before stopping and rubbing my face because it ache from grinning.

"Clare hold still." I told her giggling slightly as I cleaned the soot and ash away. Udonna had her eyes fixed on the crystal ball. I walked over to it and looked before gripping the table tightly and closing my eyes just as tight. The figure they were fighting had been the one from my dream.

"Ro? Are you alright?" Clare asked worriedly then I ran out the room with my eyes shut. I had known Rootcore long enough to walk it blindfolded. I got into my room and slapped myself twice before telling myself to.

"Stop freaking out!" I snapped at myself trying to not panic. I took several deep breaths before getting dressed and washed up. I walked back into the main room to find Udonna by the Xenotome, Clare talking to a blonde man and the rangers bordering their mystic racers.

"What did I miss?" I asked confused. Clare grinned at me as Udonna smiled and introduced the blonde man.

"Rosanna, this is Calindor. A great warrior and friend." Udonna smiled then turned back to the Xenotome as I bowed shakily to Calindor remembering my dream all too quickly.

"Nice to meet you, my lady. If I may be so bold as to say, you are very beautiful." I blushed slightly and murmured.

"Thank you but I can assure, Sir, that I'm not beautiful nor am I very beautiful." Clare frowned slightly with Udonna as I walked past them and over to the bookcase feeling self-conscious. I searched for a spell book to read as Clare turned to the crystal ball with Calindor then gasped.

"Hey!" I turned to look at her as she called for Udonna to look.

"I don't see anything." Calindor said and the look on his face showed a hint of panic. Something was up with him.

"It's gone." Clare said as Udonna and I joined her and Calindor. I put my hand on Clare's arm as Udonna asked what was wrong. _You mean beside the fact that Calindor murdered the boy, fifteen year old boy, who was trying to protect me as a baby? I don't know! _I thought sarcastically as Clare explained that the ball had shown dark magic in Rootcore. Calindor grew uncomfortable from next to me and asked if he could speak to Udonna. In private. Udonna complied and told Clare in a motherly way.

"Oh child. You must've been working too hard." Then parted to speak with Calindor.

"I know what I saw. You believe me, right Ro?" I opened my mouth then closed it looking at our elders talking before looking back at Clare. I nodded and whispered.

"Clare, there's something about Calindor that I don't trust." She nodded then left to think about it. I sighed and felt a small twinge of suspicion and guilt. Guilt for Clare and suspicion because of Calindor. I shook my head in exhaustion, I had had a peaceful month with out any nightmares or anything and know I couldn't get my nightmare out of my head. Even when I was awake! I went back to the bookcase found the book then opened it and started to walk up the stairs as I started to read a chapter on vanishing spells. By the time I had got half way through the book I started to get a dry throat so I put my finger on the page, closed the book and headed for the kitchen to find Calindor making tea.

"Oh, hello Rosanna. Would you like some tea?" He asked with a smile. I held the book to my chest the shook my head.

"No thank you, Calindor, I don't really like tea." It was true. I hated to tea. So instead a made myself a glass of milk and watched Calindor for a minute before asking.

"Did you know a boy, about fifteen, called Roden?" Calindor froze for a minute before nodding.

"He was a friend and classmate of mine. Why do you ask?" I shrugged trying to throw him off my trail. _You lying scum-bag! If he was your friend you wouldn't of killed him! _I thought as he left. I sat at the table and continued to read while drinking my milk. After about five minutes of reading I heard shouting and banging then cackling. This had got me worrying. I closed my book and left it next to my glass and walked into the main room of Rootcore to see a mummy casting a freezing spell on Udonna and a frightened Clare. Calindor was no where in sight.

"You were always a pain Udonna." The mummy said and looked from him to Udonna to Clare then back to the mummy.

"What the...?" I mumbled to myself as the mummy continued.

"With out the Xenotome the rangers would be helpless at long last." He made a grab for the Xenotome, the book of the unknown, but withdrew his hand in pain.

"I should of known. A protection spell." He commented then started chanting a dark spell on the book. I put two fingers in my mouth then whistled getting his attention as well as the girls.

"What is going on here?!" I asked putting my hands on my hips. The mummy cackled before it dawned on me.

"I knew something was wrong with you." I muttered glaring at him. It was Calindor's true form. Calindor gave me a twisted smile and asked.

"How?" I glanced at Udonna and Clare, frozen but their eyes were fixed on me.

"My nightmare. I saw you in your ancient mystic mode and recognised you from that." Calindor's smile grew more twisted and he said.

"How smart. I'm almost sorry I have to do this!" He shot a spell at me. I ducked covering my head then snapped.

"You really are vile!" He laughed then shot again. I deflected it with a spell catching him by surprise. _Don't panic, breathe and focus. _I thought and got up.

"It helps to know a few protective spells." I said casually with a shrug then snapped my fingers and vanished from sight. I was still there shut invisible. Calindor looked round frantically and I taunted him.

"Lost me once, lost me again, huh Calindor?" He growled and asked.

"Where are you?!" I giggled slightly moving to the other side of the room before saying.

"Just like when Roden turned me invisible but you thought he'd sent me somewhere else." Calindor was starting to loose his wick now. He sent several spells in a semi-circle one narrowly missing me. I walked towards the centre table and folded my arms.

"That's why you got mad and killed him." My last words were a deadly whisper. So casual that it was unnerving. Calindor froze stunned before he recovered himself and asked.

"How did you-"

"Know? It was in my nightmare. I was the baby in the yellow blanket nearly nineteen years ago. The one you couldn't find so you went after my brother." I reappeared looking deadly serious and mature. I felt both as he growled once more before sending two spells, one straight after the other, at me. I blocked the first but the other caught me and I crashed into the table behind me. Hard. I couldn't feel any limbs, I couldn't get up, I couldn't even breath with out it hurting. Calindor sneered at me before returning to the Xenotome to break the spell. Then Jenji, who I hadn't noticed was in his lamp or in the room, started talking about someone called 'Solaris' then disappeared from under a book.

_"Are you alright, Rosa?" _Udonna's calm, almost motherly, voice asked through telepathy. My eyes flicked towards her and saw her eyes fixed on me.

_"No. I can't move and it hurts to breathe."_ I paused trying to move a muscle but I couldn't. I looked at Clare then Calindor before looking back at Udonna.

_"I'm sorry I let you down." _I finished as Calindor broke the spell on the book of the unknown.

"At last! The Xenotome is mine!" Calindor cheered and made a grab for the book again but was blown backwards and off his feet. The spell on Udonna and Clare vanished as the rangers appeared with a man who greeted Calindor with.

"We meet again Calindor." Madison noticed me and knelt by me putting one of my arms round her neck and helping me up. She supported me the whole time.

"Daggeron!" Udonna gasped as she looked at the new man. Calindor staggered away from the place where he had fallen and growled.

"I am now called Imperious." Daggeron prepared to fight but Calindor- Imperious sorry- shook his head and refused.

"This is not the place. We will meet again. The next time we meet I shall finish you off for good!" He vanish in a dark seal and Udonna and Daggeron hugged. Madison looked at my face. As brave as I wanted to be I couldn't help but bite my lip to stop myself screaming from the pain at was coming from my ribs. Clare smiled at her aunt with the rangers and I asked Madison.

"Could you let go, Madison? I kind of would like to stop my ribs hurting." She nodded and helped steadied me. Clare grinned at me then said.

"You were amazing Ro!" I smiled slightly and said.

"You're one to talk. You revealed what Calindor really was and stopped him giving Udonna..." I trailed off studying the foam that had spread itself on a book next to the goblet that had been knocked out of Udonna's hand.

"Wow! He sure did use a lot of whatever poison he used. That's enough to kill a troll." I said rubbing my left ribs gently. The others were silent for a minute before I said.

"I lived next door to a herbalist, don't ask." They didn't but they did asked why I was rubbing my ribs.

"I got slammed into the table, I think I've got an excuse to make sure I haven't got any broken ribs or anything." I told them and they didn't argue but Madison and Clare took me into my room to make sure properly...


	11. Chapter 11

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 11

_Rosanna's POV_

I winced and squeezed Madison's hand tighter as Clare changed my bandages. I did indeed have some broken ribs, four to be precise, and I was scolded mercilessly for them.

"You're doing really well, Ro, almost done." Clare said as she was nearly done tying the bandages. I nodded and breathed in and out then looked at Madison.

"Don't you have broom training now?" I asked her trying to take my mind off of my ribs. Her eyes widened and she nodded getting up and letting go of my hand.

"Done." Clare smiled as Madison left in a hurry. Clare had taken to doing my bandages rather than letting Udonna do them. I understood why, Clare was used to patching herself up when she was hurt because she didn't want to trouble Udonna to and, stupidly, I was the same.

"You know when Imperious was here?" She asked timidly as she packed the first aid away. I nodded putting my now trade mark tank top on. since I started living at Rootcore I had taken to wearing trousers and tank tops rather than dresses and skirts.

"Did you really have a nightmare about Calindor killing that man-"

"Boy. He was only fifteen." I told her stretching my arms and legs. Clare looked appalled, horrified in fact.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." I told her then reminded her that she was going to watch the rangers train. She nodded with a small smile sensing that I didn't want to talk about that nightmare. Pretty touchy about that one I was. I sighed and pulled out my picture of my parents. I hadn't looked at it in over a month. I stared at it remembering the sound of their voices and how their smiles were ever present in my first dream.

"Knock, knock." I jumped and quickly hid my picture.

"Who is it?" I asked quickly picking up a book and kicking my shoes off to look like I had been reading for a while. Udonna opened the door and smiled.

"How are you?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Fine. You?" I asked and Udonna smiled.

"Intrigued. Why are you reading your book upside down?" I looked at the words and flushed a delicate pink.

"Damn it." I muttered closing my book and putting it to one side.

"I can't pull off panic hides, can I?" I asked as Udonna smiled slightly and came in fully. She folded her arms and her smile increased.

"Are you ready?" I looked at her confused. Ready for what? Udonna sighed dropping her smile.

"For your trip into Briarwood with Daggeron." My eyes widened as I remembered that.

"I completely forgot!" I said and fell of my bed as I went to grab my shoulder bag. Udonna gasped and came round the side of the bed I had fallen off.

"Are you alright, Rosa?" She asked kneeling next to me. I was wrapping my arms round my ribs in pain. I looked at her and said.

"Remind me never to do that again." she nodded before gently putting her arms round me and helping me into a sitting position. I leaned my head against her chest and sighed.

"In the time I've known the rangers I've broken my leg, broken my ribs and found out that I nearly died as a baby. Am I accident prone or what?" Udonna chuckled and gently ran her fingers through the end of my hair. We sighed together then smiled at each other. I liked the fact that I could have comfortable conversations with Udonna that would be very uncomfortable with the others.

"I guess I better sort out my bag for the trip." I said and she nodded, helped me up then left to check on Fire-Heart who had burnt four of my favourite tops since his hatching. I wasn't very happy with him. I packed a few small books, a scarf and the photo of of my family and went to find Daggeron. I found him drenched from head to foot from the rangers earlier training. I covered my mouth trying to hide my smile and laugh.

"Um... a bit wet there Daggeron?" I asked trying to keep an even voice. He glared at my remark as Clare joined us and stifled her laughter.

"Already made a joke!" I told her giggling when Daggeron walked past me to change into some 'normal' looking clothes. Clare and I looked at each other before braking down in giggles before Fire-Heart appeared and flapped his wings rubbing his face against my leg. I smiled and picked him up. He nuzzled my face and I smiled and giggled slightly.

"Clare, I think your son is wanting you." I told her as he started grab for Clare. I gave her him and looked at the door way that led to the chambers to see Daggeron in white trousers, white shirt and brown jacket. I wolf whistled as Udonna entered. Daggeron blushed slightly and picked up Jenji in his lamp.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Daggeron said before heading for the exist. I stared after him my mouth hanging open which was quickly shut by a passing Udonna.

"Are you coming Rosanna?" Daggeron asked me and I quickly followed him after saying bye to Clare, Udonna and baby Fire-Heart. We got to the shop called the 'Rockporium!' just in time to hear Xander say.

"You've got to agree, Daggeron's got to go." I looked slightly shocked at him then at Daggeron who had put Jenji in his jacket. Then Xander started reeling off untrue reasons for why he was getting in to trouble with Daggeron. The rangers were trying to drop hints that we were behind him and he finally caught on.

"He's standing right behind me."

"We are standing right behind you, Xander." I corrected him and he turned to face us. I waved to the rangers who waved back as Daggeron started.

"You're all coming with me on a special assignment." He paused pulling out his Solar Cell Morpher and calling his train.

"We're going on a field trip." The rangers and I ran past Daggeron to see his train. It was huge! Then again the only trains I had seen were toy trains.

"Wow..." I exclaimed in awe as I looked at the navy blue steam engine.

"All a board!" Chip called loudly then apologised.

"Sorry, always wanted to say that." He smiled then we got on to the train all chattering excitedly.

"I've never been on a train before!" I said grinning excited by my first train journey. The rangers thought I was messing with them but I wasn't. The train started to move as we went to the window and Xander sulked in his seat. It was inter-dimensional travel. We arrived at our destination. The mystical dimension of Shalafar. We got off the train and gathered where Jenji and Daggeron were waiting for us.

"Cool costume!" Madison cheered looking at our clothes. I was stuck wearing a navy blue dress that was tight round my waist by a brown leather belt with matching leather bracelets.

"I look ridiculous." I said and Vida denied it.

"You look hot." She said and Nick nodded. I didn't feel 'hot' I felt self-conscious. Daggeron told us where we were then told us that if we wanted to go home, which I really did, then all we would have to do was find the ticket. Easy right? Wrong! Daggeron threw the ticket far, far, far, far away then took the rangers wand and asked for my bag. I was reluctant to hand it over. I quickly took out my photo and handed him my bag. He bade us goodbye then left with a muttering Jenji. We headed in to the forest gleefully until we found musical instruments called Maracas.

"Hey native maracas!" Vida exclaimed then we, apart from Xander and I, kind of started dancing in time with the sounds they were making. I just laughed grinning broadly then I elbowed Xander slightly and told him to lighten up. Chip told him the same passing him a maraca which Xander threw to one side asking.

"Why should I? We're stuck out here for no good reason. Daggeron's just punishing us." Then something roared in the direction Xander had thrown his maraca making us stop goofing around, drop the maracas and run screaming in fear. Even though I was wearing a dress I was still faster than the others and out in front of the group as we ran into a path at the bottom of a hill.

"Everyone alright?" I asked as we stopped. They nodded and we started to walk down the path wondering what that creature had been. One by one we were taken by the thing that roared. I went after Nick. We were taken to a cave, tied up together and were watching the giant- I repeat GIANT- that took us make a roasting stick.

"What is he doing?" Vida asked trying to be discreet. I bit my lip trying not to scream because my ribs were killing me because of the rope.

"Looks like he's craving some kind of roasting stick." He paused as our eyes fell to the fire near us.

"To cook us over the fire." The giant laughed as he pointed the stick at us, just after Chip decided to give us the helpful fact that he thought giants boiled their dinners-I didn't want to be dinner!- and we screamed. Then Xander tumbled in. We started making signs for him to save us but when a piece of fruit was thrown near him, he looked at it, took a seed from it then ran out and I whispered.

"So this is the end. Left to be eaten by a four hundred foot bag of lard!" I got shushed by Vida and Madison as the giant took hold of the rope and started to pull us closer to him. We started screaming 'no's and 'I don't want to die!'s as Xander came running back in with a large fruit.

"Hold your horses!" He told the giant then introduce himself and told it that it didn't want to eat us.

"Think of all the cholesterol. Not when I've got a big, fat, juicy, healthy piece of fruit right here." The giant took the fruit then ate it asking where Xander got it from.

"It talks?!" Madison asked and Chip and I gave them the fact that she was getting confused with Cyclops and ogres. Not a very good thing to do. Then Xander told the giant that there was more making him take us outside. Xander threw seeds over a vast field then cast the growing spell and the seeds turned into fruit bearing plants.

"I'm sorry for all this. I've been starving here for months." Said the giant who then added.

"I'm actually a vegetarian. You're friends may go." He dropped the rope then Xander untied us much to our, and my ribs, relief. We were slightly confused by the giant's confession but made no comment as we agreed to go look for the ticket.

"Is this what you seek?" The giant put out it's hand to show us Daggeron's ticket.

"Oh hallelujah!" I cheered in relief. We could go home! We took the ticket and boarded the train. It first went to Rootcore where I got off with my bag and in my original clothing. The rangers then went to help Daggeron against the Behemoth. I sighed in relief and waved them goodbye and good luck.

"Welcome back!" Clare cried from the window. I waved to her and called.

"Never let me go on a field trip with Daggeron again!" With a grin. She smiled with an inquiring look. I simply smiled and shook my head.

"I'll fill you in when the others get back!" I started to walk towards the entrance when a familiar voice called.

"Watch out!" Then I was knocked over by my old friend who proposed to me.

"Jason?!" I asked looking at him. He looked at me then he asked.

"Rosanna?!" We stared at each other for about five minutes before he got off me and helped me up.

"What- what- what are y-you doing here?" I stuttered nervously. I had ran away from him while he was proposing to me and I hadn't seen him since.

"I was trying to keep balance on my hawk but it didn't work. You?" He explained and I opened my mouth when the entrance opened revealing Clare and Udonna. This was going to be fun explaining...


	12. Chapter 12

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 12

_Rosanna's POV_

I covered my embarrassed face and wished this wasn't happening. _They had to walk out now. _I thought as there was an awkward silence before I said.

"Um... This is Jason. Jason this is Udonna and Clare, my friends." They shook hands with smiles and Clare asked.

"How do you two know each other?" I uncovered my face and looked at Jason. We was looking nervous. I took charge.

"Jason and I are friends from when we were little. Jason left the village a few years ago to complete his training as a knight." Jason nodded in confirmation was needed which it wasn't. Then Jason remembered something.

"You never did answer my question the last time I saw you." I flushed and dark red and said.

"I thought my answer was pretty clear." He frowned and countered.

"You ran away." I rolled my eyes to the sky and asked.

"Can you blame me? You know just as well as I do that I'm not ready." He shrugged and said in an unconvinced voice.

"You seemed pretty ready to me and my father-" I folded my arms and cocked my hip.

"So it was your father who put you up to it?" I asked looking, sounding and feeling annoyed beyond belief. He nodded and crossed his arms.

"And? So what if he did?" I set my jaw and stated.

"Did it ever occur to you, or your father, that just because I turned of age nearly a year ago that I may not be ready emotionally and mentally?" Udonna and Clare shared a confused and worried look. Then the rangers appeared.

"Who's this guy?" Xander asked Udonna and Clare as Jason and I started to argue.

"You never said you weren't!" Jason snapped and heat started to rise in my cheeks.

"I never said anything because I didn't feel the same way!" Jason set his jaw like I had then growled.

"What happened to us being close? Huh? That went out the window when you started training to be a sorceress." I made a small offended noise then shot back.

"You knew exactly what happened to that! It went out the window way before then and you said you understood! Just like I did when you went off to train!" Jason started to get red in the face as he countered.

"My mother warned me that this would happen!" I clenched my fists and hissed.

"Your mother, huh? I always knew you were a mummy's boy!" That struck a nerve in Jason and I knew it with the next statement he made.

"At least I know who my mother and father are! You don't even remember who your parents are!" The group around us went dead quite. I absorbed what he said then muttered.

"I may not remember who they are but at least I wasn't shoved aside in favour of another." Jason looked me dead in the eye losing all his fight before hesitantly putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You win. I yield." I nodded then asked.

"What do you say?" He sighed and apologised before starting to walk away. I looked at the group. They were giving me looks.

"What?" I asked confused and Clare said.

"Go after him!" I looked at her blankly then asked.

"You can't be serious. I can't go after him. What would I say?" The rangers looked utterly bemused as Clare shrugged and told me to make it up.

"Fine, I'll go." I muttered putting my hands in my pocket before walking after Jason.

"We want a full report when you get back!" Xander yelled after me and I yelled back.

"Not gonna happen!" I was now in a snappish and bad mood.

"Jason! Wait!" I called after him and he stopped turned to face me. I took a deep breath when I got to him and said.

"Listen, about just now. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of got annoyed with you." Jason shook his head before hugging me. I was a little surprised at first then melted into the hug and held him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I shouldn't of gone shouting my mouth off. I'm sorry." He murmured and tried to let go but I wouldn't let go of him. He was far too familiar for me to let him go.

"Just a few more minutes, please. I haven't seen you in such a long time, I just don't want you to disappear from my life again." It was true. Before he had proposed to me I hadn't seen him since I was eleven. Seven, nearly eight, years ago.

"When I saw you the day that Susan died, I didn't know what to think. You look so different from the twelve year old boy that left me..." I hugged him tighter and tried to stop the tears that had surface as I remembered the day he left and the day I saw him again. Jason remained still and silent for the whole of my useless prattle until he firmly pulled away and silenced me. I looked at him through the tears that blurred my vision. He looked serious for a minute before he gently pressed his lips to my forehead. I blushed brightly as he moved his hands to the sides of my neck then round the back. His hands were cold as he ran them over my bare skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. I tried to keep my shivers at bay. This wasn't like either of us but, oddly enough, it felt right in some sort of strange and disorientated way. I think that's what made us do it. We looked each other in the eyes before I rested my hands on his shoulders, raised on my tips toes -all while Jason placed one hand on my cheek and wrapped his other arm round my waist- and we gently pressed our lips together. It was like a scene from a fairy tale.

"Rosanna?! Rosanna where are you?!" The rangers called and I pulled away from Jason quickly. I looked behind me, with pinked cheeks, then back at Jason.

"I'll see you soon, Snowflake." Jason smiled before summoning his hawk and gliding away. I smiled slightly after him, it had been a while since I had heard my pet name, almost too long a while. I put my hands in my pockets my blush becoming more prominent as I started to head towards their worried voices.

"I thought you would be telling Udonna and Clare what happened." I told them as I reached them from behind. They turned and sighed in relief.

"Who was that guy?" Nick asked before Xander could.

"An old friend. He's just finished his knight training and the guy who... you know." Madison, Xander, Nick, Chip and Vida stared at me with their mouths hanging open.

"He was the one who-"

"Xander stop yelling." I told him and he shut up quickly. The others kept staring at me as we walked into Rootcore where Udonna and Clare were talking to Daggeron. Clare noticed the rangers staring and the blush that was still prominent on my cheeks and asked.

"What's wrong?" The rangers pointed at me and I shrugged.

"I don't know what they mean." I said innocently fooling Daggeron and Clare but Udonna didn't seem convinced. I smiled slightly as Daggeron asked.

"Who was that young man you were arguing with?" I opened my mouth but Nick and Xander cut in.

"A friend of Rosanna's." I scowled as Xander went on.

"He's meant to be a knight and he also-"

"Xander shut up!" I told him folding my arms and glaring at him. He went quiet reluctantly but Daggeron pressed.

"He also what?" I sighed through my nose and looked away from them my cheeks darkening a little.

"The day Susan died I went for a walk by the lake and, after seven nearly eight years, I saw him there and when I asked him what he was doing there he got down on one knee and proposed." I explained not looking at anyone. I felt their eyes burn into my soul as they all stared at me.

"What did you say? In return." Clare asked sounding shocked and surprised.

"Nothing." I muttered and finally looked at them. All of them looked shocked.

"I ran away from him, from the village and to a clearing where I found Chip getting battered by Koragg. That also leads on to the story of how I broke my leg and found out that my village had been destroyed and my mentor was slowly dying." Their looks turned to some of sympathy, empathy and astonishment.

"Christ!" Vida exclaimed for her fellow rangers.

"What? Running away seemed logically at the time. That and my body acted before my mind did." I said as if it seemed plausible. Which, to me, it was. I looked at the rangers, mainly Xander and Nick, one of which was bright red in the face. The green mystic ranger appeared to be fuming.

"Xander, if you turn any redder we're going to pour water over you to cool you down." I warned him making him asked.

"And you let him hug you?!" My blush to turn into rouge embarrassment.

"Were you watching the whole time?!" I asked him in return and he nodded. My eyes widened and my skin turned the same shade of red as my hair. I snapped my fingers and I vanished from that room and into my room. I wanted to scream into my pillow I was that embarrassed. I laid on my bed face down and nuzzled into my pillow. A knock sounded and I gave a muffled,'Go away!' but who ever knocked came in, closed the door then sat on my bed. I wasn't crying or anything like that, I was just trying to calm down before I went back to talk to Xander. I felt a hand on my back rubbing small, gentle circles in the centre. The only one out of the inhabitants of the mystic force who would do that was Udonna. I looked in up and found her looking worriedly at me.

"Why do you always look worried when you're around me?" I asked her feeling slightly sad because I had caused someone to worry. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards then she said.

"I'm always worried about you and you know that. How are your ribs?" They didn't hurt any more which was a relief and told her adding that she needn't worry about me.

"Yes I do. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" I turned my head to see her again and found her playing with two pieces of paper.

"This fell out your pocket when you vanished. I didn't know you carried them with you." She held out the paper and I gently took them from her. The letter explaining my heritage and the picture of my family. I put the picture on my bedside table facing me then sat up properly holding my letter in my hands carefully.

"Udonna-"

"I didn't read it before you ask." She interjected but I shook my head.

"Thank you for taking me in." I whispered looking at her softly. Udonna broke out into a soft and kind smile. She gently cupped my cheek and stroked it.

"Don't thank me." She paused then said nearly inaudibly.

"I'm very proud of you." I looked confused slightly and inquired.

"Why? I've done nothing for anyone to be proud of me." Udonna shook her head then looked me in the eye before murmuring.

"You've done so many things for me to be proud of. When you find your mother, and I have no doubt that you will, you must bring her back here so we can tell her what you've done." Then, as I smiled slightly and looked at the letter, she asked.

"Where did you get your necklace? I didn't see you wearing it this morning." This really did confuse me. I looked down and saw a silver chain with a snowflake pendant hanging from it. I remember how Jason's hands had moved round my neck and smiled absent-mindedly.

"Jason must of put it round my neck before we..." I trailed off blushing at the memory of our interrupted kiss. Udonna must of read my thoughts because she smiled slightly and cooed.

"Rosanna's in love with a soon to be knight." I blushed scarlet and looked away before changing the subject. I put my letter out to her slightly and told her quietly.

"I want you to read it. You helped me once so I think it's only fair that I let you read this in case anything happens to me." Udonna looked at me, a flicker of fear present in her gaze, as she removed her hand shakily from my cheek and took the letter gently. This would be safe, wouldn't it?...


	13. Chapter 13

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 13

Udonna looked at Rosanna, her friend and lost soul, wondering why Rosanna would say 'just in case something happens to me'. Nothing but cold hard fear gripped their hearts as Udonna started to read the letter.

_My dearest Rosanna,_

_You have every reason to hate me for not explaining this to you in person where you could ask me questions and all that but I don't think I could take it if I did. I love you so much and I didn't want to see you hurt._

_Rosanna we both know I'm not your mother, I merely took you in as a baby. It was after the great war and I was wandering through the forest looking for my brother and 'boyfriend' as you would call him now. I heard you crying- I didn't know it was you at the time- but I went to see what was going on a found my friend, Roden, he was dying and he told me to take you and not tell you anything until the time was right. Those were his last words to me. I took you home and cared for like you were my own daughter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this._

_Now, if I'm gone do not under any circumstances do anything reckless, on to who your parents really are. Your mother is a sorceress just like I've trained you to be, you look exactly how she did at your age, except you have your fathers' eyes, I'm not entirely sure how but you do have your fathers' eyes. You are as stubborn as the two of them and will one day be able to be proud of that trait. Your father, boy your mother was lucky he loved her. He had a smile that would make many girls giggle and swoon over him. Admittedly I was one of them, but I controlled it for your mother's sake! He was a brave, kind, loyal knight who loved you, your brother and mother very much as well as your aunt, cousin and uncle. The reason I'm not writing names down is because I believe you have the nerve (stubbornness) and courage deep down to find them by yourself. Last time I heard of your mother after the war was that she was living in the forest with your cousin after her mother, father and your father died in the battle._

_I've enclosed a photo of your family, the man holding you is your father, your mother is holding your brother (The baby in the red blanket) the other two adults are your uncle and aunt with your cousin. _

_I wish you eternal happiness for when you do find them, sweetheart, I really do._

_Love you always,_

_Susan._

Tears sparkled in Udonna's eyes as she finished the letter and looked at the girl in front of her. This was her. This teen-aged girl sitting in front of her was the daughter she gave up to protect. Rosanna, unaware of the revelation that had occurred looked at her with kindness in her eyes.

"The bit about Susan having a thing for my dad always makes me smile." Udonna nodded slightly then hesitantly put her hands on both sides of Rosanna's face before whispering.

"You really do have your fathers' eyes." Rosanna blinked and saw the look in Udonna's eyes. A new type of love had surfaced and she recognised it as maternal love.

"Udonna, you know who my mother is." It was a statement not a question and Udonna knew her tone all too well. It was the tone Rosanna had obviously inherited from her father. It was hopeful understanding. Udonna couldn't help but smile and nod. Rosanna gave small chuckle and blow her fringe out of her eyes but failed. Udonna chuckled and moved it out of her daughter's eyes.

"I can't believe it's you." She whispered and Rosanna finally understood why Mayna had thought they looked similar. Udonna was her mother. She smiled slightly then said.

"And I can't believe it's you." The two red-heads grin slightly at each other before hugging each other as tight as they possibly could, with just the tiny exception of Rosanna being so happy she doesn't care that her ribs are crying for mercy. Then the thought struck them like lightning.

"What about the others? What do we tell them?" Rosanna asked pulling away but still with her hands in the tight comforting grasp of her dearly missed mother. Udonna thought for a minute, the reason she had sent her daughter away many years ago was because the darkness had, and was once again, out to destroy her.

"Nothing. We keep this a secret until the time is right and safe. I don't want you getting harmed again." Rosanna raised her eye brow slightly and whispered.

"That's not exactly going to happen. Even if it kills me, I'm helping the rangers. Don't look at me like that." Udonna gave her a small pleading look which was soon replaced with an amused but stern look.

"First of all, never say that again. Secondly, I know you want to help the rangers and you will. Finally, you sounded just like your father after he..." Udonna's mind clouded over as she remembered the day before the great war when her husband, Leanbow, had told her of his plan to seal away the master.

"Mummy? Mama? Hello? Lights on, nobody's home." Rosanna said trying to snap her mother from her trance. Finally she tries a different approach. She snaps her fingers right in front of her mother and she snaps straight out of it.

"Sorry about that I was just deep in thought." Udonna apologises rubbing the back of Rosanna's hand comfortingly. Rosanna grinned slightly then asked.

"Do you think it would be alright if I kept in touch with Jason? He said he'd come back soon and-"

"And you wondered if it was alright with me." Udonna couldn't help but notice how her daughter's cheeks turned a lovely delicate pink as she nodded.

"Of course it is. Just as long nothing happens between you two." Rosanna though thoroughly embarrassed nodded and said.

"Two seconds after I find my mum I'm getting restrictions on friends who are boys." Udonna smiled nodded and tried to not laugh.

"Of course. Don't tell me Susan never did." Rosanna smiled and said.

"She never did but that was because she knew that I'm not the kind of 'young lady' as she called me." Rosanna rolled her eyes comically at the thought of being called 'young lady'. Udonna grinned at her daughter remembering how she was once the same. Just then Clare knocks at the door and the two red-heads quickly let go of each other's hands.

"What is it Clare?" Udonna asked smiling at her nervous apprentice.

"Jason came back, Xander and the rangers are talking to him." Rosanna's eyes widened and she got up then walked quickly to where they were, shortly followed by Udonna and Clare. They found Jason and Xander right up in each others faces looking disgusted at each other. Rosanna clears her throat and they look at her.

"Rosanna." Jason smiled and Xander nods to her with a smile. Rosanna folded her arms and cocked a hip asking casually.

"Problem gents?" Jason and Xander looked at each other then chorused.

"Him!" Rosanna chuckled and asked.

"What's got your wands in knots?" The rangers snickered from next to her and Clare and Udonna tried not to smile.

"Him! It's the way he just comes round on his bird grinning like the idiot his is." Xander snapped and Jason asked.

"I'm the idiot? I'm not the one wearing checks with brown trousers." Rosanna cleared her throat again and the boys turned to her. She made a sign with her hands for them to back away from each other a bit then said.

"Boys, at this precise moment in time you are both idiots for insulting each other for no apparent reason. Now pack it in before you regret it." The rangers grinned at their friend who was now in the middle of a battle that could result in bloodshed or both boys on their knees in tears.

"But he-" They chorused but with the single raise of an eyebrow they fall silent and and mutter apologises before taking their places in the group, Jason next to Rosanna and Xander next to Vida. Udonna looked at Rosanna and smiled slightly.

"Talk about justice in female form." Vida grinned and Rosanna smiled.

"I was only honest. Nothing more, nothing less." Jason put his hand on the small of his friends' back and she looked at him.

"You've grown up in the time I've been away." He stated and Rosanna smiled, slightly smug and proud but mostly happy.

"Kind of had to when I got put baby sitting your little sister and brother and cousin and-"

"I get it, I get it." Jason smiled down at Rosanna who smiled up at him with a small twinkle in her eye. The rangers, Clare and Udonna smiled at each other before the rangers had to return to the human world.

"See ya later! No funny stuff Ro and Jason!" Nick called before he followed the others.

"Nick that's not funny!" Rosanna called back blushing brightly with a smile. Confusing in every sense. The small group headed into Rootcore where Rosanna explained what had happened to her after she left the village to Jason...


	14. Chapter 14

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 14

_Rosanna's POV_

I sighed through my nose as I tried, and I mean tried, to find my hair bobble.

"If Fire-Heart's eaten it I'm going to cut my hair short." I muttered and got up from the floor of my room. I heard humming and found Clare in my doorway smiling.

"Hello Clare, how may I help you?" I asked with a small smile as I blew my fringe out of my eyes. She smiled and held up my hair bobble. I smiled and caught it when she passed it to me.

"Where-?" Clare pointed behind her and out came Fire-Heart. I gave her my 'will' stare and she explained how Fire-Heart had been playing with it while I was in the shower. I sighed and looked at Fire-Heart.

"You, young dragon, are asking for trouble if you mess with me." I warned him and he flapped his wings and laughed slightly. Clare picked up the baby and tutted me as I put my wet hair into a loose pony-tail.

"Come on, the rangers should be back from fighting that thing that was taking people's life force." I nodded and followed her out my room. We entered and saw the Madison with her nose in books, Xander checking the scanners, Vida and Nick talking while Jenji fed Fire-Heart and Chip walking around frustrated with himself.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked confused as Chip walked past me with out a 'hello' or even a smile, he went straight to Xander.

"See anything Xander?" He asked getting.

"No, no traces of dark magic anywhere in the city." The Chip went to Madison even more frustrated.

"Madison?" Nothing from Madison ether. He told her to keep looking and before I could ask what was wrong again Daggeron pulled him aside.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" I asked looking confused and Xander explained how Chip blamed himself for not saving the people with out life force. I looked at him as he walked past and grabbed his arm saying.

"Whoa boy-oh." He looked at me and muttered a hello. I shook my head and told him.

"Don't blame yourself. I didn't see it but I'm sure you tried your best." He looked away and tried to get out of my grip but I held him still.

"Hey." He looked at me and I smiled slightly.

"If at first you don't succeed...?" I smiled and he gave in and carried on.

"Try, try again." I nodded and let him go. I smiled chuckling to myself as Nick staggered against a wall holding his head in agony on the other side of the room. My smile dropped and I stopped chuckling. I heard him tell Daggeron that Koragg wanted to battle him then saw him head for the exit but Mum, I was only allowed to call her that when it was just me and her, stopped him saying.

"Be careful, Koragg is a fierce warrior." But Daggeron assured her that he would be alright with Jenji then the rangers had their call.

"Guys! We got action too!" Xander said and they powered up and headed to the location on their mystic racers. I smiled slightly after them and said.

"They are awesome." I knew then that I had been spending a little too much time with Vida and Chip. God help me on that one.

"Agreed, Rosanna." Mum smiled then went back to her book. I smiled slightly at her then turned to the crystal ball to watch the rangers chase then battle Spidax. It looked painful to say the least. I winced several times when the rangers took blows in their megazord and normally, it was that bad. Then, when both battles were over Chip found a small black bottle. Curiosity grew inside me like a flower as I watched him pick it up despite the others telling him not to. He opened it and I covered my mouth to stop myself screaming as a mass of dark magic rose out of the bottle and surged into Chip.

"Clare!" I squeaked and she was by my side in an instant.

"What?" She asked gently and I showed her. She gasped in shock and called to Mum to come here. She saw and knew that the rangers were returning to Rootcore.

"Rosanna breath." Clare told me as I stopped breathing out of panic and slightly fear. I started breathing again and looked at them.

"What do we do?" I asked and Mum told us to find Daggeron while she took care of Chip. We nodded and started looking for him in the twilight dimension. We found him shortly after.

"Daggeron! You have to come back now! Chip's in trouble." Clare told him and he nodded having just finished his battle with Koragg. Then I went outside just as he appeared telling the rangers of the staff of topaz.

"The staff of topaz is the only thing that can draw out a soul spector." _Soul spector... I've heard of them. _I thought then the rangers started asking where it was and saying they were going to get it.

"No. Briarwood is under attack, you need to stay here." Daggeron paused as I joined the group.

"I'll take Chip to the staff." He said but Mum protested.

"Daggeron, the staff is at the top of Mount Icest. You know what a treacherous journey that is." I hesitantly cleared my throat and said timidly.

"I know a safer way up the mountain. It's still dangerous but at least there's a smaller chance of us getting killed." The rangers stared at me and Mum asked.

"'Us'?" I nodded and lost a little of my timidness.

"I'm going too. That way I could show them the safer trail and help if it gets too much for Chip." Daggeron looked at Mum then at Chip. Chip nodded but Mum shook her head.

"It's up to you Daggeron." I told him and he thought for a moment before agreeing to take me too. I nodded and Daggeron called his train and summoned Jenji. We headed for the train and I helped Chip get on then waved slightly to the others before they left to fight the creature in the city. Mum stopped me before I joined Chip and told me.

"Be careful, Rosanna, I mean it. I want you to look after the boys and yourself until you get back." I nodded then gently kissed her cheek in a daughterly way before joining Chip.

**After the journey:**

We got off the Solar Streak and looked up at the mountain.

"You think I can make it?" Chip asked and I nodded with a helpful smile.

"Come on, we'll take it step by step." Daggeron patted his shoulder and I offered Chip my hand.

"If it helps you can hold my hand until we need to climb." I offered and he shook his head saying if he needed it he would ask and I understood that. Then we started towards the mountain. I tried to stop myself hurling a few times as we took the woodland trail that led to the mountain side. I never liked going to Mount Icest, even when I was a child, I remembered why when it got too much for Chip after the mountain climb when we nearly lost him.

"Are you alright Chip?!" I called down to him getting an 'I'm fine!' from him. I knew he wasn't entirely fine but he understood what I meant.

"Nearly there chaps!" I told them as we got to another woodland bit. Then Chip couldn't take it any more.

"Sorry guys, I don't think I can make it." I stopped and looked at him worriedly. Daggeron sat next to Chip on a stone/mud ledge and told him.

"When I was training to become a knight I can't tell you how many times I wanted to quit. But my teacher never let me," He paused and looked at me. I nodded with a small smile and gripped a tree to stop myself falling into them.

"Now, I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I let my student give up before he's started training, would I?" A smile broke across my face as I watch Chip look at him in tired, painful surprise.

"You mean, you're going to train me to be a knight?" He asked and I grinned. _This is something to remember. _I thought as Daggeron confirmed it and they started climbing with me again.

"Chip, if that's not something to hold on for than I don't know what is." I told him with a smile and a wink. He got to the top of the mountain and I laid on my back for a minute or two panting.

"Wait... a second..." But Daggeron had already spotted the staff and went to get it. The I saw Koragg heading to attack Daggeron as Chip collapsed saying he couldn't do it. I crawled over to him and turned him over and watched Daggeron fight Koragg for the staff.

"Hold on Chip." I told him gently rubbed his cheek softly. Then I looked up and found the two knights in their megazords. I stared at Daggeron and screamed.

"Daggeron hurry!" Then Daggeron and Koragg finished battling and Koragg left telling Daggeron about being worthy of fighting after all. Then Daggeron told me to move and I did so he could get the soul spector out of Chip. The staff rid the vortex that was coming out of Chip, from Chip then we ran to his sides.

"If training to be a knight is like this, then it's going to be brutal." I smiled slightly and laughed with Daggeron before we left. Daggeron dropped me off at Rootcore and took Chip to the fight in Briarwood. I waved them off and grinned sighing happily. I jogged into Rootcore and found Mum on her own watching the crystal ball.

"The boys have gone to help." I said smiling brightly as she turned and smiled. I walked quickly towards her and hugged her tightly as she returned it whispering.

"You're safe. You're alright too." I smiled and pulled away. I had a few scratches from catching myself on plants and stones but that was it, for a change.

"How are the others holding up?" I asked looking at the ball. Mum sighed and shook her head.

"It's challenging with out Chip there." That was soon contradicted when Chip and Daggeron arrived and helped. The life force was restored and the creatures defeated. They returned to Rootcore and I gave Chip a high five saying.

"Well done, Chip. I'm proud of you." He smiled slightly getting one back before Daggeron agreed and suggested they do a bit of archery. I grinned shaking my head.

"No rest of the weary, huh?" I asked him and he smirked slightly before taking his apprentice outside. Madison elbowed me and I looked at her. She smiled and said.

"Well done yourself. You kept them out of trouble more than we could." I shook my head telling her and the others of the fight between Daggeron and Koragg for the staff of topaz.

"I don't think he even sleeps that twonk." I said folding my arms with a scowl then Clare came in holding a letter looking disgruntled.

"What's up Clare?" Nick asked as Clare gave me the letter and stood next to me.

"A hawk flew through my window with a letter for Rosanna scaring me half to death." I blushed slightly as I recognised the writing on the front of the letter. It was from Jason. I opened my mouth and stuttered.

"I-I'l read it l-later." Then Vida swooped and took the letter out of my hand with a smirk. I turned crimson and begged her to give it back. But she smirked evilly and asked.

"Why's hawk-boy writing you a love letter, Ro?" I turned rouge in embarrassment and tried to get it back from her but to no avail.

"Vida, please. He's just a friend!" I said as she held it out of my reach. The other rangers were snickering and smirking as Vida taunted and teased me until Mum got the letter out of her hand and gave it back to me.

"Thank you, Udonna." I said. It felt strange calling her 'Udonna' it really did. Vida smirked at me when I put the letter in my trouser pocket. I was still flushed red when I said to the rangers.

"I shall say one last time; Jason and I are friends! Nothing more nothing less! Got it?!" They nodded smirking with snickers as I walked out the room fanning myself slightly to cool the heat in my cheeks...


	15. Chapter 15

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 15

_Rosanna's POV_

It had been two weeks since Chip's run in with the soul spector and Vida's taunting me and she had been wrong. So very wrong. The letter had been about him wanting me to come and train with him and his comrades in knightly arms. I hadn't replied nor had I told anyone what it had said.

"Hey, Ro, what you doing?" I had been sitting in the main room of home with a blank piece of paper, a pen and Jason's letter.

"Trying to write a reply to Jason." I muttered putting the pen down and turning to Madison who had arrived with the other rangers for training. She walked over to me and offered to help. I smiled grateful to her for help and asked.

"What would you write to a friend who's asked you to-"

"No way! You're writing a love letter back?!" Vida asked and I sighed tiredly folding my arms on the table and putting my head on them in one fluid motion. I was seriously going to loose it with Vida if she called it a love letter again.

"It's not a god damn love letter!" I grumbled and Madison asked.

"Are you going to go?" I looked up at her to see her looking saddened. I shrugged and said.

"Not sure, I need more time to think about it." Madison shook her head and pulled up a chair to sit next to me. She looked serious and I knew no amount of jokes or tom-foolery was going to shift it.

"Will you go? This is an amazing opportunity for you." I thought for a minute then asked.

"If I go, will you look after Udonna and Clare for me until I get back?" She nodded knowing my question was a waiting bargain that, if broken, would end with my knowing about it. I took a deep breath and nodded understanding what to write.

"You're leaving?" Chip asked and I shook my head.

"No, not yet at least." I paused as I stood and explained.

"I've been offered a chance to train with Jason and his comrades in arms. They're all knights apart from one girl and me if I choose to join them. I'm going to reply asking for more information before I make a decision." I hadn't noticed until then that Daggeron and Jenji had joined us and were nodding in understanding.

"Don't tell Udonna and Clare yet. I want to tell them when it's set in stone." They complied with my request and I sat back down to write while Jenji cleared his throat, in a very cat like manner, and asked if they wanted to hear a story. We nodded with shrugs and the rangers joined me while Daggeron left. HE had the common sense to leave while he could.

**About half way through the story:**

"There I stood, face-to-face with the dreaded pirate Half-nose. Despite having my paws tied and being made to walk the plank-"

"You freed yourself and beat him with your sword!" Chip guessed excitedly. I had finished and sent my letter off just before this, getting one back saying to meet Jason near Rootcore in ten minutes, and was thinking; _When is it going to__ stop? _It was that bad. Jenji shook his head and pointed out.

"I had no sword, I was armed with only my cunning, my bravery and a little trick I picked up in Cat-mando." I rested my head on the table also adding to that list his big mouth.

"I like to call it my Super Cat Attack." Nick shifted beside me and asked.

"Super Cat Attack?" Then Clare came running in saying excitedly.

"He roared! Fire-Heart just roared for the first time!" We all smiled and awed getting up and walking over to her. Xander asked.

"What was it like? Was it loud and bellowing or gruff and growly?" Clare smiled sweetly and tried to describe it.

"Well, it kind of sounded like;" She paused and did a cute little 'gr!' making us awe then she continued.

"And then he let out a little puff of smoke." I smiled at her and put my hand on her shoulder. She was doing a great job acting as a mother for Fire-Heart. Then Clare excused herself saying it was time for Fire-Heart's nap then left.

"That little guy is so cute." I said moving my fringe out of my eyes as I checked my watch then gasped slightly. I was late to meet Jason.

"See ya guys! I gotta go." I said and ran for the entrance but turned forgetting my cardigan from the back of my chair. I got outside and found Jason waiting by his giant hawk.

"Why did you want to meet? Weren't my letters enough?" I queried teasingly but he looked at me seriously and I dropped my amusement. Ether Jason was in a bad mood or this was extremely serious.

"You wanted more information so I came to bring it to you." He said turning to grab a large book from his saddle bag then push it in my grasp. I looked at him quizzically then at the book and back to him.

"What's with the book and what's got your wand in a knot?" Jason folded his arms stubbornly and scowled at me.

"You took two weeks to reply to me-"

"I was busy! I've had a lot going on here." I snapped back at him growing cross and annoyed with him was he grew the same with me.

"Just suppose that was the last ever letter you got from me, would you have written a bit sooner?" He asked snappishly and I and threw my hands up in the air saying.

"How the hell am I suppose to know if it's the last ever letter you'd send to me?!" He huffed then mounted his bird before saying.

"Just read the book and write your answer as soon as you can, Rosanna, and send the book back with it." Then he took off, blowing dead leaves and dried dirt over me. I sighed frustratedly to myself and as I started to head back inside the rangers ran past me saying sorry and that they were late for work. I shook my head and looked at the book in my hands before holding it to my chest and walking into Rootcore where Mum, Clare, Daggeron and Jenji were talking with smiles. I walked quietly past them when Mum called.

"Everything alright, Rosa?" I looked at them and shrugged still holding the large book in my arms. Clare gave me a curious look while Daggeron asked.

"How's Jason?" I scowled slightly looking away and muttered.

"Being an idiot again." Daggeron nodded and said.

"So his normal self then?" I smiled slightly looking at him and nodded with a chuckle. Clare giggled while Mum scowled.

"Did you get what you were after?" Jenji asked and I pointed at the book I was carrying asking.

"What do you think, Jenji?" He nodded and Daggeron waved me over. I walked to his side and he whispered in my ear.

"Are you telling Udonna and Clare now?" I looked at him and asked.

"Should I?" He nodded and I shifted the book more comfortably in my arms as Jenji snuck away.

"You remember when I got a letter from Jason a couple weeks back?" Of course Clare remembered seeing as the hawk flew into her room giving her a shock and a half. They nodded and I nodded to the table where the letter was. Mum picked it up and read it with Clare before before stared at me. I looked down resting my chin on the book feeling their questions about to come.

"You're leaving?" Clare asked and I shook my head.

"Not yet. Jason gave me this book to explain why they want me to train with them. Nothing's set in stone and I was going to tell you when it was." I explained and Clare asked.

"So the book you're holding is meant to explain it?" I shrugged looking willing to give it a go. Then I looked at my watch before excusing myself from the conversation and went to my room...

_Udonna's POV_

"Do you think she'll really go?" Clare asked Daggeron and I. Daggeron shrugged and I sighed nodding sadly.

"If she's more of her father, then yes." I whispered and Clare looked at me quizzically.

"I'll explain later, Clare." I smiled at her softly and she nodded before going to check on Fire-Heart. Daggeron leaned on the table next to me and said.

"Explain Udonna, now." I looked at him and he gave me a mimic of my 'will' gaze that I used more than once on him. I gave him one back with a slight smile before saying.

"Alright, Rosanna is-"

"Udonna! Daggeron! Fire-Heart's gone!" Clare cried rushing back in with Rosanna on her heels. Both looking panicked.

"What is it, girls?" I asked dropping my smile. Rosa nodded at Clare who repeated.

"Fire-Heart is gone! He wasn't in his nest where I put him down for a nap! Oh I have a bad feeling something's happened to him." Rosanna put a comforting hand on her arm and told us.

"I'll check the upper floors while someone else checks the lower floors. Clare's agreed to check the forest." We nodded and Rosanna bolted up the stairs to check. Clare left for the forest and Daggeron and I looked at each other before turning to the crystal ball. Nick, Madison and Chip entered and I looked up and asked them if they'd seen Fire-Heart worrying about him as much as Clare and Rosa was.

"No, not for a while." Madison replied and I tried to think where he could of run off to.

"He's gone missing. Clare is beside her, combing the forest." I explained then felt my stomach knot slightly in nerves.

"If he falls into the wrong hands before he reaches adulthood he could-"

"Jenji." Daggeron said and we turned to see the sneaking genie-cat behind us.

"What have you done?" He asked when Jenji turned to face us. Jenji couldn't find the words until Rosa came down the stairs pink in the face and out of breath.

"not upstairs... I need to run more often." She breathed and I gave her a small sympathetic smile before turning back to Jenji who blurted out.

"I left him in the forest." We all stared at him for a minute before Rosa asked.

"You did what?!" The anger in her words matched the anger I was feeling. Jenji turned even more nervous as he muttered.

"I left him in the forest... But I know where he is so I can show you." I folded my arms and we, Daggeron and I, told him to take the rangers and bring him back. Rosanna sat on the steps and rubbed her face tiredly.

"I know I should know this by now but; Is it always this crazy?" she asked and we contemplated this before nodding. Then Daggeron excused himself before leaving, then it was just us two. The last of our line including Clare. There was an unusually awkward silence before I looked at the ball and asked.

"Are you really thinking about going to train?" Out the corner of my eye I saw Rosanna look away and hug herself a small glint of hurt in her eye.

"Why ask the question when you know the answer?" She whispered back in a riddle. _So much like her father when we were younger. _I thought then looked at her.

"I can't stop you if do go-"

"But you'll give it a blooming good go." Rosanna chuckled looking at me with a smile. _She knows me so well. _I thought smiling back. She got up and walked over to me.

"Yes I'm thinking about it but," she paused when she leaned against the table folding her arms with a small smile.

"That doesn't mean I'll go." Then she rested her head on my shoulder. Maternal love filled me from head to toe as I turned and hugged her properly before we turned to the crystal ball.. She really was my daughter. Then Madison, Chip and Nick returned with Jenji with disturbing news...


	16. Chapter 16

The Lights Behind Her Eyes 16

_Rosanna's POV_

This was not good. Fire-Heart was missing.

"No sign of Fire-Heart." Vida said and I continued to pace wringing out my hands in worry. I had already been told I was going to put hole in the floor if I wasn't careful, by Vida, but that still didn't help. Then Daggeron came in holding a piece of paper.

"And I've got more bad news, Jenji is gone too." I looked at him as the other did and Chip suggested.

"Well, maybe he's looking for Fire-Heart?" Daggeron shook his head as I joined them.

"I don't think so, he left a note. 'I'm not looking for Fire-Heart, I'm running away. Nobody cares about me, your ex-friend Jenji.'"I shared worried looks with Vida and Madison who said.

"This is our fault." I nodded ashamedly as she continued.

"We were spending so much time with Fire-Heart that we forgot about Jenji." I nodded and looked at Daggeron.

"Something he's familiar with. You see, Jenji was banished from his homeland. Cast away by the ones he loved the more most." My mouth opened slightly in shock then Chip asked.

"Who would want to banish Jenji? He's great!" Then Daggeron told us the story of Jenji.

"Jenji was strongest and the most popular cat in the land. Rexigan, the very jealous king cat, had a witch cast a spell over the whole kingdom, convincing them that Jenji was evil. Everyone turned their back on him and Jenji was banished." My shock increased and mixed with sympathy for the big furry feline.

"When I met Jenji he was a wandering no man. All alone." Daggeron told us of how he met, saved and befriended Jenji. _Wow, that cat has had a hard life. _I thought then just to top it off, Daggeron told us.

"Id Jenji doesn't return to the lamp with in two hours he'll be lost forever." _Wow! That cat has had a REALLY hard life. _I thought then Mum joined us as the crystal ball bonged.

"Necrolai's back, go rangers." The rangers nodded while Madison told them that she was going to look for Jenji. I rubbed the back of my neck and asked.

"Are you going to check the city or the forest?" Madison said the city and I said.

"I'll check the forest from here." Mum and Daggeron nodded at me then Madison left. Daggeron took Mum up to the balcony to talk while I checked the forest, nothing. Not even a whisker. I then checked the city only to find Jenji fighting Screamer, the big blue bird that had turned the rangers, apart from Madison, into piles of feathers. Together Madison and Jenji defeated Screamer restoring the others back to people before Screamer grew and the rangers battled and defeated with Jenji doing most of the work. Then Mum and Clare, who I completely missed running in, came into the room with smiles as big as anything only to meet my bemused and tired half-smile.

"They're alright. Jenji's ok too." I muttered trying not to yawn. Clare grinned and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and smiled before asking.

"Did Fire-Heart get Daggeron there?" both nodded before they returned and I finally let out my yawn. I had no clue where my tiredness had come from.

"Hey! You're back!" Clare and I chorused then took it in turns to hug Jenji. Jenji ruffled my hair when I told him about not being worried but was overruled instantly by the rangers all talking about my pacing and hand wringing.

"Alright! Alright! Yes I was worried." I con-seeded folding my arms with a small smile. Then Daggeron and Mum took Jenji outside to talk. I was glad to have the fur ball back and I meant fur ball in a very caring way. Then I was poked in the shoulder by Nick. I looked at him and he shuffled nervously.

"So... Are you really-"

"No I'm not before even ask!" I said before he could even finish his question.

"And the next person who asks if I'm going or not is going feel what's like when I'm mad." I warned him sternly and he gave me a crocked smile.

"You're going to be a great sorceress, Ro, I can feel it." I stared blankly after him as he left with the others for work at the Rockporium. Soon after that I was still staring blankly in their wake when Mum and Daggeron came back in after Jenji.

"Rosa, are you alright?" Mum asked put her hand on my arm gently. I blinked a couple of times before saying.

"Wow." Mum gave me a confused look before I explained.

"I think Nick just gave me a compliment." Mum frowned slightly and asked.

"Is it really that hard for you to believe he's nice?" I shook my head and tried explain.

"No, it's that he actually said that, it's because he's never really said anything like that to me before so I'm a bit surprised." Mum understood and gently stroked my cheek.

"Why don't you go rest for a little while, Rosa? You seem tired." She told me but I shook my head trying not to yawn again.

"But I'm not tired." My statement was contradicted half way through when I yawned covering my mouth. Mum chuckled slightly and kissed my forehead gently.

"Go to your room and rest, you've got a lot to think about." I nodded before going to my room and collapsing on my bed falling asleep quicker than blowing out a candle...

_Udonna's POV_

"You never did explain to me what's going on between you two." Daggeron said from behind me. I had completely forgotten about him and he had been there, watching the scene between me and Rosa. I took a deep breath before saying.

"Rosanna and my Rosanna are the same person. I didn't find her, she found me." Daggeron smiled nodding then Clare came in and shook her head.

"Rose is completely out of it. I went in to check on her, hearing her door open and close, and found her sleep like she just collapsed on her bed." She scowled slightly folding her arms, like Niella used to when I did the same as Rosanna. I smiled slightly and told her gently.

"She's had a pretty tiring day, Clare, emotionally drained and questioning her like we have has made it even more draining." Clare returned to her normal thoughtful and cheerful self and nodded before saying.

"I know, Udonna, I just can't believe she just fell asleep like that." She snapped her fingers to prove her point before leaving followed by Daggeron who wanted to speak with her. I sighed sadly, I couldn't tell her about Rosanna being family, not yet at least, but it hurt keeping it a secret even from Clare. I walked down the chambers passage and to Rosa's door before opening it slightly to see her with her leg hanging off the edge and her arm hanging off the other side. I smiled slightly and walked in to tuck her in. I took off her shoes and put them beside her bed, straightened her up and removed her baby blanket from under her pillow gently laying over her and gently tucking her in. I frowned worriedly as she shifted and whimpered in her sleep.

"Mum..." I gently took her hand and rubbed the back of it. She calmed and sighed peacefully. I smiled slightly and felt my heart lift slightly. I had Clare, Rosanna and Daggeron back and I knew that Bowen, my son, was alive somewhere in the human world. My family was slowly coming back together...


End file.
